Richonne Love Lines
by Richonne4Life
Summary: Collection of one-shots and short stories showcasing Richonne love (AU and ZA). Story ratings: K, T, and M. I do not own TWD characters.
1. Third Time's the Charm - Part 1 of 4

**Third Time's the Charm**

_Rating: T_

_Summary_: Rick and Michonne's lives intersect three times over the span of seven years. They walk away from each other the first two times their paths cross. Will serendipity lead to love the third time? (AU)

Part 1 of 4.

_A/N:_ Special thanks to Sophiasown for your summary help (because I suck at summaries) and to Semul because a prologue saved my life (not to be dramatic or anything)! Enjoy!

* * *

**Part I: Prologue**

July 2012

Michonne Greenleaf sat slumped in her seat on the bus with her head resting against the window. Her audition was a disaster. She hadn't meant to ruffle any feathers when she asked to speak with the script writer, but the line "The anti-fungal treatment for your pro-fun feet!" didn't make much sense. And she hadn't meant to clash with the casting director over the delivery of that line, but did she really need to put her hand on her hip and roll her neck?

Apparently, yes. Her audition was cut short with a curt "Thank you. Next."

Not landing the lead role of a young, urban, female podiatrist in a 15-second commercial spot for some foot cream didn't matter to Michonne. Missing out on the $750 paycheck did. That money would've gone towards her fall semester tuition at KC University.

The last thing Michonne wanted to do was put off another semester of school, but the payment deadline was right around the corner and she was still $1200 short. She was starting to think commercial acting wasn't a good side hustle to get her back in the classroom. She'd come up with the idea a few months back when, just for fun, she attended a BigKat commercial casting call and ended up being cast as the BigKat-eating, roller skating girl in the park. She made a very nice chunk of change for just a few hours of her time, she just hadn't had much luck booking anything since then.

"35th and Market Street!" the driver shouted over his shoulder, easing the bus out of traffic and pulling up to the stop.

Michonne sat up listlessly and looked out the window at The Saviors Bar & Grill across the street. She may have been having a day, but the one person who always made her bad days better was waiting for her inside that crappy restaurant. With a smile blossoming on her face, she stood and made her way to the exit.

* * *

Maggie Greene was sitting at her favorite table inside her favorite restaurant waiting for her favorite person to get off the bus across the street. A huge smile filled her face when the bus pulled away and she saw her bestie walking to the crosswalk. Maggie thought Michonne looked so doctorly in that brand new white lab coat she was wearing. She'd easily convinced her daddy to let Michonne borrow it from the hospital for her audition. She would've also convinced him to let Michonne shadow one of the podiatrists on his staff, but Michonne thought that was overkill.

"But why him?" Maggie heard the man at the table next to her ask. "He's a jackass! Why him?"

Maggie's ears instantly perked up. She'd been listening to the drama unfold between the man and the woman sitting with him for the last ten minutes until the woman excused herself to use the bathroom. The woman was back and the drama was picking up where it left off.

From what she'd overheard so far, the two had been on a monthlong break because the woman needed time and space to figure things out. That sounded like a load of crap to Maggie, but the man had waited the month out. Now the woman was dumping him for some guy named Philip.

Maggie reached for her iced tea and slowly stirred her straw around, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible while she waited for the woman to answer the man's question.

"Philip is not a jackass!" Maggie heard the woman say. "After just a few months of working in the mayor's office, he's already Mayor Monroe's right hand man! He's ambitious, he's driven, and he's making a difference in the community."

"And I'm not those things? I'm not making a difference?" Maggie heard the man ask. "Because I've been fighting crime in our community for ten years. I took a bullet trying to keep the streets in our community safe. You know that, Lori."

Maggie heard the woman sigh. "Please don't do that. Philip said you would… He said you would use your hero complex to try to manipulate the conversation."

"Lori, if I even knew what a hero complex was, I would never use it to manipulate you. Never! You know that," Maggie heard the man say.

"But Philip says I'm the hero, too. He says the way I took care of you after you were shot shows an innate altruism that he rarely sees in people," Maggie heard the woman say. "He says women like me deserve badges of bravery for all the nights we spend waiting up for our men and worrying if they'll come home in one piece. He says he's planning on talking to Mayor Monroe about establishing a Day of Acknowledgement to celebrate unsung heroes like me."

Maggie took a sip of tea to stop herself from gagging at all the things Philip had said.

"In no way am I implying that what you do isn't honorable in some respects," Maggie heard the woman say, "but most of your job is spent in an air conditioned car with Shane. When's the last time you played chess in the park with the homeless? Or made banners welcoming home our troops? Or organized a community festival? Those are the things Philip does. That's how he's making a real difference. It's all so inspirational. _He's _so inspirational."

Maggie took a longer sip of tea.

"Someone like him is going places in life," she heard the woman continue to gush. "Like Philip always says, it's the mayor's office today, the governor's office tomorrow."

"The governor's office," Maggie heard the man repeat slowly. "And what about me, Lori? Am I someone who's going places?"

Maggie put her tea down and took a quick peek at the man. She wished she hadn't. Seeing someone's face right as their heart was being broken wasn't a pretty sight.

"I love you and I'll always love you," Maggie heard the woman say. "Being your girlfriend these past four years has been so special, but… but… bu—Rick, I have to be honest with you. I met with Philip last night to talk, just like you and I are talking now. He knew how important the conversation was and wanted me to be comfortable expressing my feelings, so he reserved a table for us at Le Bilboquet in Atlanta. You also know how important this conversation is, but you asked me to meet you here_…_ at The Saviors Bar and Grill. So you tell me, are you going places? And how does that possibly compare to anywhere a future governor can take me?"

Maggie gasped but quickly cleared her throat and reached for a packet of sugar to play it off.

"I'm not saying any of this to be cruel because I want us to always be friends," she heard the woman say, "but how is it fair to either of us if I'm the best you can do in a relationship but I can't say the same about you?"

A silence stretched that made Maggie too uncomfortable to want to continue listening. With her heart aching for that poor man, she picked up her phone and called Michonne.

* * *

Not one to dwell on life's disappointments for too long, Michonne started looking on the bright side as soon as she stepped off the bus. She had five weeks to come up with enough money to pay her tuition. Most people would give anything to have one more day with a chance; she had thirty-five of them. Thirty-five days for her will to find a way. And if she couldn't find a way, well then at least she had a good jump on saving for spring semester's tuition. That was still something to be very excited about after a year and a half hiatus from school.

Optimism fully restored, Michonne crossed the street at the crosswalk with a giddy pep in her step. She was only a few giddy steps away from The Saviors Bar & Grill when her phone started ringing in her lab coat pocket.

"What's up, Green with an E?" she asked into her phone, grinning.

"Michonne, keep walking," Maggie said in a low voice.

The grin on Michonne's face collapsed into a frown. She couldn't remember the last time Maggie hadn't said, "The sky, Green with a Leaf. What's shakin'?" in response to her phone greeting. Equally as troubling was her instruction to keep walking.

Michonne's steps slowed to a stop near the entrance of The Saviors Bar & Grill.

"Maggie, do I need to call 911?"

"No! Everything's ok in here," Maggie swiftly answered in a quiet voice.

"Then why do you sound like that? I can barely hear you. And why do I need to keep walking?" Michonne questioned.

Maggie would fill Michonne in if she could, but she didn't want to risk being overheard by the man and woman at the table next to her. They were still sitting in silence.

"Michonne, believe me, there's no need to call 911. Everything's ok," she whispered.

"And you're ok?" Michonne asked.

"Yes!" Maggie answered in a firm, low voice. "And no," she added, taking another peek at the man. "Yes and no. Just keep walking. Don't come in the restaurant. Don't call the police. I'll meet you around the corner in a minute to explain."

Michonne didn't like this one bit, but she didn't think Maggie was in any danger, so she would do as instructed and wait around the corner.

"If you're not outside in sixty seconds, I'm coming in," Michonne warned.

"I'll be there," Maggie promised before ending the call.

She held her breath until she saw Michonne walk past the restaurant. She walked at a snail's pace and had the unhappiest frown on her face, but Maggie was relieved that she hadn't called the police or come into the restaurant. Either of those things would've ruined her plan to save the man with the broken heart from his broken heart.

* * *

Michonne knew it hadn't been a full minute, but she couldn't wait for Maggie any longer. The only thing that stopped her from storming back to the restaurant was Maggie herself, who almost ran into Michonne after rounding the corner.

"You said sixty seconds!" Maggie laughed after avoiding the collision. She threw her arms around Michonne and the two friends embraced.

"A minute was too long," Michonne complained. "I was worried."

In hindsight, Maggie realized she should've just texted Michonne to explain what was happening and then met her around the corner. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "but I'm so glad you're here! And look at you," she smiled, taking a step back to check Michonne out. "You stole daddy's look!"

Michonne put her concern aside to smirk at Maggie's observation. She had definitely patterned her audition look after Hershel's everyday look of brown loafers, brown slacks, a blue, button down, collared shirt, and a white lab coat. She even styled her locs in a neat, low bun similar to how he wore his hair in a low ponytail.

"Don't tell Hershel! He'll have me arrested," Michonne giggled.

Hershel Greene was a very literal man. When Michonne spent the night at Maggie's house for the first time and they were lounging in the pool singing their thirteen-year-old hearts out to "A Moment Like This", Hershel waved at them from the grill to get their attention. Maggie very sweetly asked him what was up, and he very seriously told her the sky. Then he told them to get out of the pool because it was time to eat. Ten years later, Hershel still took questions and comments just as literally as he had that day.

"I won't say a thing," Maggie said, crossing her heart. "Now, tell me about your audition. Did you get the part?" she asked in an excited rush.

Michonne's subtle pout told Maggie everything.

"But the lab coat… and you learned so much about feet... and you look just like daddy," she rattled on, shocked that things hadn't gone better. She knew how much Michonne was counting on that money.

Michonne wanted to tell Maggie all about her disaster audition, but first she needed to know why they were having this conversation standing under the afternoon sun instead of sitting in the restaurant.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" she asked.

Maggie wasn't ready to stop talking about the audition. She wanted to know everything that happened and she wanted to go over all of the opportunities Michonne still had to make $1200, but Michonne was due an explanation.

"I'm so sorry about the audition," she said, giving Michonne a heartfelt hug, "but I have faith everything will work out, Green with a Leaf."

"Everything will work out," Michonne agreed. "Tell me what's wrong."

Maggie trusted her very best friend to listen to what she had to say with an open mind, so she looked her in the eye and told her, "There's a man in the restaurant who needs our help. We have to help him."

"Then let's help him," Michonne said without giving it any thought. She trusted Maggie's judgment, and if Maggie said someone needed their help, then she wanted to help. "Who's the guy? How do you know him?"

"I don't," Maggie answered honestly.

"You've never met him?"

Maggie shook her head.

"But he asked for help?"

"He didn't, but he needs it!" Maggie stressed. "And Lori needs to be put in her place."

Michonne already disliked Lori without knowing why. "Who's Lori?" she asked.

"The ex-girlfriend," Maggie huffed. "She's leaving him for Philip."

"Who's Philip?" Michonne asked, already disliking him, too.

"A jackass," Maggie huffed. "Michonne, it's daddy and Annette all over again! You know the story... she never thought daddy was good enough because he was born here in King County and not in some hoity toity suburb of Atlanta. She spent their entire relationship ashamed of him, and the second some guy from the right zip code showed some interest, she ran off.

"Annette broke daddy's heart into so many pieces, and he's never been able to put it back together," Maggie said sadly. "Lori doesn't get to do that! She doesn't get to hurt someone honorable and decent by making him believe he's not good enough! She told him she was the best he could do but that she could do better, Michonne. She doesn't get to mess him up like that!"

Michonne gave Maggie a minute to catch her breath. Talking about Annette always upset her, and not just because of how deeply Hershel had been hurt. Maggie and her younger sister Beth had been hurt as well. Annette was their mother.

If helping the guy in the restaurant helped heal some of the hurt in Maggie's heart, then Michonne was even more dedicated to the cause. She just wasn't sure how they would be able to help.

"I'm with you on this, Maggie, but it sounds like the damage has already been done to the restaurant guy. What can we do at this point?"

"That's easy," Maggie said with a small smile and glassy green eyes. "We show him that Lori's shit stinks. He must think it smells like roses if he's still sitting at that table with her right now. All we have to do is open his eyes. Or his nose."

"Still with you but still not seeing how we do that," Michonne replied.

Maggie tucked her long, chestnut brown hair behind her ears and folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't sure how much longer Michonne would still be with her.

"Maybe if he had a _girlfriend_," she said with air quotes, "show up at the restaurant who was all the things Lori wasn't… drop dead gorgeous, smart as hell, witty, charming, kindhearted... he would see that Lori isn't the best thing since sliced bread. He'd see he can do better," Maggie proposed. "Lori would probably spit nails. Maybe she'd even cry!"

Michonne tilted her head back and forth, processing Maggie's idea. "Not bad, but how would he have a _girlfriend_," she said with air quotes, "if they just broke up?"

"That's easy," Maggie said with a broad smile and a sparkle in her green eyes. "They were on a monthlong break, so technically they were already broken up. That's when he met his new doctor girlfriend. Lori would probably die if he had a doctor girlfriend!"

Michonne started to nod in agreement but stopped and looked down at her outfit and then back up at Maggie.

"Me? You mean me? You want me to pretend to be his girlfriend?"

"Yes you! You're the drop dead gorgeous, smart as hell, witty, charming, kindhearted, doctor girlfriend!" Maggie enthusiastically proclaimed.

"But I'm not a doctor, Maggie!"

"They don't know that, Michonne. You already look the part so just throw out some of those feet facts you Googled. And you're an actress, so you know how to wing it!"

Actress was a stretch. Michonne was a full-time sales associate at a boutique clothing store who only auditioned for commercial acting gigs when her schedule allowed it. She didn't even consider the BigKat role to be acting. All she'd done was skate, smile, and eat BigKats. She and Maggie did that at the Roller Palace on a regular.

"You can pull this off, Michonne, I know you can!" Maggie said encouragingly. "I would do it myself, but I've already been sitting next to them all this time. It wouldn't work if it was me."

When Michonne looked skeptical, Maggie hit her with the puppy dog eyes usually reserved for her daddy.

"Put those away. They only work on Hershel," Michonne laughed. "I'm still with you. But," she said before Maggie could start celebrating, "there are three pretty big problems with this plan. Number one, how do we know this guy will even go along with this? He'll probably think I'm some crazy chick."

Maggie twisted her bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger as she thought that over. "Well, we don't know that he will go along with it, but he seems like a smart guy, so I think he will. If he doesn't, then play it off with, 'My bad, I thought you were someone else'."

Michonne laughed again. "Right. 'My bad' my way out of it."

"Works every time," Maggie winked. "Next problem."

Michonne didn't consider the first problem to be solved, but problem number two was even more of an issue. "Number two, we don't know this guy's name. How can I be a good fake girlfriend if I don't know his name?"

"But we do know his name," Maggie grinned. "It's Brick."

"His name is Brick?" Michonne asked with a scrunched nose.

"Mmhmm," Maggie nodded. "That's what I heard Lori say. And you don't have to like his name, Michonne, you just have to know it. And now you do! I'm two for two."

"Ok, Dr. Seuss, calm down, there's still one more problem," Michonne reminded her. "We don't know anything about Brick for me to sell myself as the new girlfriend. If Lori doesn't buy it, the plan doesn't work."

Maggie grinned so hard her cheeks hurt. If that was their biggest problem, they had no problem at all.

"Michonne, you know how tuned in to drama my ears are. I heard plenty about Brick for you to be able to sell this!" she grinned, bouncing excitedly in place. "We can do this! For daddy! For Brick!"

And for Maggie. Michonne was also doing this for Maggie.

"You're three for three, Green with an E. Tell me everything I need to know to become Brick's girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! This is a short story with four chapters total, roughly 3K words per chapter. Updates should come weekly. In Part 2, Michonne meets her "boyfriend" Brick and his ex Lori.

(If you're waiting on the next Contractions of the Heart update, I'm still working on it! There should be a September update.)


	2. Third Time's the Charm - Part 2 of 4

**Third Time's the Charm**

Part 2 of 4.

_A/N:_ Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate all the reviews and comments! I didn't quite make my weekly update goal and I definitely didn't stick to 3K words this chapter, but I tried. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part II: The First Time**

"You ready?" Maggie asked into her phone from inside The Saviors Bar & Grill.

She had moved two tables away from Brick and Lori so she could speak without being overhead and sneak more peeks at the two without being caught. She couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, but judging by the looks of things, Lori was trying to smooth things over.

"Ready," Michonne answered confidently, holding her phone to her ear outside of the restaurant.

The plan was simple enough. Fix Brick's broken heart, knock Lori down a peg or two, and leave in time to catch the 2:15 showing of Magic Mike at the theater up the street. She would've had almost an hour to do her thing with Brick and Lori, but she lost time butting heads with Maggie over how doctor girlfriend should look.

After a lot of back and forth, they agreed that she'd keep her hair in a low bun, unbutton the top three buttons of her shirt, put on a hint of Berry Sexy lipstick, and forgo all other makeup for a natural beauty look.

"I'm heading in," she announced, pulling the door open and walking into the restaurant.

She walked past the hostess stand without stopping, knowing that the redhead on hostess duty wouldn't lift her head from filing her nails.

"This place sucks," Michonne whispered into her phone.

"You know Frankie only greets men. We always seat ourselves," Maggie retorted, watching Michonne. "Stay focused. You're almost here."

Michonne walked past Maggie and flashed her a quick, tiny smile on her way to Brick and Lori's table. When she was standing behind the chair Brick was sitting in, she took a quick breath.

It was showtime.

"We can't lose that toe!" she barked loudly into her phone, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Determine the vitality of that nail and the tissue beneath it, STAT! If a partial avulsion won't save it, I'll have no choice but to remove and cauterize."

Michonne prayed there weren't any doctors nearby to question what she was saying.

"Make it sound more doctory," Maggie coached. "You have her attention."

Lori glared at the doctor standing behind Rick. The very loud conversation she was having about someone's toe had interrupted the conversation she was trying to have with her ex. Once she got him to agree to remain friends, she could leave this awful restaurant and start getting ready for her evening with Philip.

Lori truly believed Philip was the better man, but just in case things didn't work out, she wanted Rick in place as a backup.

"Check the distal and proximal phalanges for inflammation!" Michonne barked, rubbing the back of her neck and turning away from the table. "We can _not _lose that toe!"

"Perfect! She just gave you a tight-lipped once-over," Maggie reported.

"I see," Michonne said, nodding her head. "And our other patient today?"

Maggie stood and made her way to the hostess stand. "He's not doing so hot. He's just kind of sitting there, looking at nothing," she said sadly. "We may be too late."

"I understand, but in my podiatrist...ic...al opinion, the patient's symptoms sound problematic but not incurable. I'm optimistic a full recovery is likely," Michonne commented.

"I sure hope so. Hold on a sec, Michonne… Frankie, I need two grilled chicken sandwiches, an order of onion rings, a strawberry shake, and… Hold on a sec, Frankie… Michonne, you want a Dr Pepper, right?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I concur with that assessment," Michonne replied.

"And a Dr Pepper, Frankie," Maggie requested. "Remember, I'll just be up the street and a phone call away if you need me," she said to Michonne.

Maggie knew her presence would be too much of a distraction for her BFF, so she was going to wait for her at the movie theater. To keep Michonne on schedule, she'd text her fifteen minutes before Magic Mike started and call five minutes later with an "emergency" that gave Michonne an out to leave.

"Good luck, doctor girlfriend!"

"Thank you, nurse. I'll be waiting on your diagnosis," Michonne replied.

"Excuse me!" an unfriendly voice squawked as soon as Michonne hung up.

Michonne slid her phone in her lab coat pocket and turned towards the voice that could only belong to Lori.

"Do you mind taking your calls elsewhere? I'm trying to have an important conversation here. Thanks," Lori said with a tight smile. Without waiting for the doctor to reply, she flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and shifted her gaze to Rick.

Michonne had never been dismissed so quickly in her life.

She was really going to enjoy making Lori cry.

"I made it!" she squealed loudly, wrapping her arms around Brick's shoulders from behind.

Startled by the feel of a soft, warm body pressing into him, Rick shook free from the arms around him and shot up from his chair. A young woman he didn't recognize was looking up at him with big, chocolate brown eyes and a pretty, dimpled smile on her face.

"Don't look so surprised! I told you I'd be here," she giggled, launching into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rick had no idea what was happening. He'd been sitting in a stupor because of Lori's rejection, shocked by how little she thought of him and devastated she was choosing that jackass over him. He knew he wasn't the wealthiest or most accomplished man, but he was more than financially secure and he loved his job with the KCPD. He wished he knew when that stopped being good enough for Lori.

And he would have gladly taken her to Le Bilboquet or any of the other fancy places she was always going on about, but meeting at this terrible restaurant was a romantic gesture on his part. This was where they had their first date four years, two months, and three days ago, and that made it the perfect place for him to propose. The 2-carat, princess-cut diamond ring was in his pocket.

His mama and Shane had warned him that Lori wanting to take a break was a bad thing, but he never thought of it like that. That jackass was just confusing Lori with all his slick talk. Rick didn't mind giving her time to see that. He never believed there was a real threat to their future of forever. He should have listened to his mama and Shane. The ring in his pocket meant nothing. His forever with Lori meant nothing.

He was trying to wrap his mind around all of that, but now a woman who wasn't Lori was wrapped around him.

"Just go with it," her soft voice whispered in his ear. "Put your arms around me and hug me like you mean it."

Whoever she was, Rick really needed the hug. He followed her command and held her tight.

Lori watched Rick and that doctor like a hawk. She knew all of Rick's friends, and a doctor who looked like that was not one of them.

"Excuse me!" she squawked, needing Rick to explain who the doctor was ASAP.

Michonne ignored Lori and craned her neck back to gauge how Brick was responding to what was happening. He definitely looked confused, but mostly he looked sad. His eyes were sad. The downward turn of his lips was sad. His entire face was sad. Even the little curl springing from the top of his head was drooping sadly onto his forehead. She used her hand to brush it back into the rest of his curls and trailed her hand down his tapered hair in the back.

Michonne could see how Brick would be pretty cute if he wasn't so sad… or so old. Maggie warned her he was older, but Brick was old-old. He had to be at least 30, possibly 31, maybe even 32!

"Excuse me!" Lori squawked again, rising from her chair. She was losing patience fast with Rick and his little friend. They were acting like she wasn't even at the table.

Rick heard Lori but was having a problem caring about what she wanted. All of his attention was committed to the stranger in his arms. His eyes roamed her face, following the curve of her cheek down to the full lips of her heart-shaped mouth before traveling back up to those chocolate brown eyes.

"You should pull my chair out for me," she said to him in her silky soft voice.

Rick tilted his head, unsure what to make of what was happening. He'd dealt with enough drug addicts and mentally ill persons on the job to see that she was neither. He wondered if she was suffering from exhaustion and exhibiting delusional behavior. Her age, which he put at 21 or 22, and her manner of dress indicated she was in medical school or part of some kind of residency program. He could see how that would be exhausting. She didn't look exhausted, though. Her face was glowing.

Michonne prayed her face wasn't giving her away because she was seriously starting to panic. The way Brick was tilting his head didn't seem like a good thing at all. He probably thought she was crazy. She told Maggie this would happen! Brick thought she was crazy and now she would have to "my bad" her way out of the situation.

She slowly pulled her arms from around his shoulders and started to step away from him, but Brick surprised her by reaching around her and pulling out the chair next to his.

As an officer of the law, Rick knew he wasn't doing the smartest thing. He should've stopped engaging and made sure she didn't need some kind of help. As a man who really enjoyed the hug he just received, Rick was trusting his gut. His gut was telling him the young doctor was harmless, so he was going to go with it, whatever _it_ was.

"What's going on?!" Lori demanded to know when it became clear the doctor was joining them.

Michonne turned to Lori and extended her hand in greeting. "You must be Lily," she said with a big smile on her face.

"It's _Lori_," Lori snapped.

"Right," Michonne answered, still smiling. "Lori. I've heard so much about you."

Lori considered not shaking the hand in front of her, but her Southern sensibilities wouldn't allow her to do that. She limply shook it once before letting it go. "I haven't heard a thing about you," she replied with an unimpressed look.

Michonne widened her eyes and looked at Brick. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?!" Lori asked sharply.

"Br—"

"Was I addressing you? No," Lori snapped, interrupting the doctor. "I don't know you, so why would I be?"

Lori's high degree of bitchiness was really testing Michonne's resolve to stay in character, but she reminded herself how much this meant to Maggie and soldiered on.

"Then let me introduce myself," she said to Lori with a bright smile.

Except there was a problem with that. She and Maggie had only been referring to her character as doctor girlfriend. They never came up with a fake name, and she wasn't about to give her real one out.

"Well?" Lori asked impatiently. The doctor's strikingly pretty face was irritating her.

Feeling pressured, Michonne blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm Dr. Pepper!"

Lori looked her up and down. "Like the drink?" she scoffed. "That's ridiculous," she cackled.

As fake as the name was, Michonne didn't appreciate Lori laughing at it.

"No, Lois, not like the drink. Like the person. My father's last name is Pepper and so is mine. You do know how last names work, don't you?"

"It's _Lori_," Lori growled.

She was fuming. Of course she knew how last names worked. How could Dr. Pepper be so rude?

"Right. Lori," Michonne said good-naturedly as she sat down. She gave Brick an appreciative smile when he pushed her chair in for her.

Lori could hardly believe her eyes when Rick sat in his own chair without coming to her side of the table to push her chair in for her. With her cheeks burning, she stiffly lowered herself to the seat of the chair opposite Dr. Pepper.

"Brick," Michonne said, taking his hand, "I think I should go ahead and share our news so we can all get on with our day."

Michonne missed how he raised an eyebrow when she called him "Brick".

"I'll just cut to the chase," she said to Lori. "Brick wanted to meet with you today to tell you that he and I are together. We've been dating for about a month now. It's serious."

Lori's eyes narrowed. She thought she misheard "Brick" the first time, but she was certain Dr. Pepper had said it again.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked, wanting to be sure of what she heard.

"Brick and I are a couple," Michonne said slowly and clearly. "I'm his girlfriend."

"You and _Brick _are a couple?" Lori asked.

"Yes," Michonne replied, bringing the back of Brick's hand to her mouth and kissing it.

Lori leaned forward with her arms crossed on the table. "You're _Brick's _girlfriend?"

"Yes," Michonne replied more forcefully.

Lori sat back in her chair. "Liar," she sneered. "What did you do?" she asked Rick, turning her narrowed eyes on him. "Pull someone off the street when I was in the bathroom? Get her to pretend to be your girlfriend? I don't know if I should be flattered or frightened, but either way, it's sad," she told him. "And a word of advice for you," she said to the liar sitting next to him, "the next time you pretend to be someone's girlfriend, take the time to learn his name. Newsflash, sweetie, his isn't Brick."

Michonne was stunned into silence. Maggie's intel was never bad. She looked at Brick, or whatever his name was, because she didn't know what else to do.

The look on Dr. Pepper's face gutted Rick. He still wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he'd be damned if he let Lori make a fool of her today, too.

"It's a nickname," he said to Lori.

Both Lori and Michonne looked at him in disbelief. Lori's eyes quickly filled with outrage. Michonne's quickly filled with relief.

"No," Lori shot back. "You don't have a nickname. You don't like nicknames."

Michonne's mind started spinning, trying to think of a believable reason "Brick" would be a nickname. Bricks were hard… bricks were red…

"I didn't like _your_ nicknames, Lori. I like 'Brick'. It's the only thing my baby calls me."

Lori's eyes bulged. He was calling Dr. Pepper his baby? _She _was his baby not Dr. Pepper. "I don't believe you. It's not true!"

"But it is true," Michonne said calmly, positive she was about to get her plan back on track. "Not that it's any of your business, Laura, and believe me when I say I get no pleasure from telling you this, but I call him Brick because of his dick."

"It's _Lor_—_what_?!"

Her mouth hung open in shock.

"It's because of his dick," Michonne repeated casually, "and how it's always hard… for me… like a brick."

Lori felt like the air had been pressed from her lungs. If Dr. Pepper knew about Rick's… then that meant…

"You cheated on me!" she accused Rick.

Rick, left speechless because of Dr. Pepper's Brick explanation, wasn't able to respond.

"No, he didn't," Michonne calmly answered on his behalf. "You weren't together. You were on a break. He moved on just like you moved on with Philip."

"H-how do you know about Philip?" Lori stammered.

"Brick and I don't have any secrets, Lola," Michonne smirked. "And feel free to apologize for the horrible things you said about us. That was really hurtful."

"It's Lori," Lori mumbled.

She supposed she did owe Rick an apology for what she'd said, and if he would stop looking at Dr. Pepper like she hung the moon, she would apologize. But she would never apologize to Dr. Pepper. Never. Thankfully, the sound of an incoming text message coming from Dr. Pepper's phone saved her from having to say anything.

"I have to check this," Michonne said to Brick apologetically. "It might be from my clinic."

Rick watched in awe as she unlocked her phone. He had never met anyone like her before. Lori watched in disgust. She hated Dr. Pepper. Hated her with a capital H, a capital A, a capital T, a capital E, and a capital D.

Aware that both Brick and Lori were watching her, Michonne read Maggie's Magic Mike text and laughed as if she'd read something entertaining.

"It's Shane," she said to Brick while texting Maggie that the guy's name wasn't Brick.

Lori almost choked on air. Shane was texting Dr. Pepper? Shane _never_ texted her or returned text messages she sent to him.

"Should, uh, should I be worried that my best friend is texting my girl?" Rick asked, playing along. He knew how much it would bother Lori to know Shane was friends with Dr. Pepper.

Michonne smiled at Brick, once again delighted by the effort he was making to sell the lie. "No, Brick," she said, reaching out and rubbing his smooth jaw. "I'll always only be your girl."

Rick smiled but Dr. Pepper's words felt like an attack on his heart. A stranger was saying the things Lori should have been saying to him and looking at him the way Lori should been looking at him.

Michonne picked up on the change in Brick and gently cupped his jaw to silently tell him he would be okay. She waited for his nod of understanding before reading her newest text messages.

Maggie sent a text swearing on her favorite pair of cowboy boots that she heard Lori say Brick. She sent another text with five sad faces. She sent another text apologizing for the mistake and asking if the plan was a bust.

"And you know Shane likes texting me those embarrassing stories you never let him tell when we all hang out," she said with a laugh. "But right now he wants to know about Labor Day weekend. The oceanfront rooms in Tybee opened up and he's asking if he should put the deposit down."

"Y-you're going to Tybee? With Shane?" Lori asked. Shane never took trips with her and Rick. And when she and Rick went to Tybee, they never stayed in an oceanfront room.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, we're going to Tybee with Shane," Michonne told her with an annoyed sigh. "Brick, maybe we should go with the garden view room. It's cheaper and we have our New Year's Eve trip to think about."

"Y-you're going on a New Year's Eve trip?" Lori asked. Before their monthlong break, she and Rick hadn't discussed New Year's Eve at all.

"I'll just tell him we'll think about it and get back to him tonight," Michonne said to Brick while texting Maggie that the Brick mistake was the best mistake she could have ever made.

After sending the text, she looked at Lori. "And not that it's any of your business, but yes, Brick's taking me to France for New Year's Eve," she told her. "I wasn't there to celebrate his ten year anniversary, so we're celebrating late. But like I told my Brick, it's never too late to celebrate a real-life Superman."

Rick felt like he should've been alarmed by the things Dr. Pepper knew about him, but his gut still told him he had nothing to worry about with her.

"I can't wait to see all the sights and eat all that authentic French food!" Michonne beamed. "_Te_ _ex-petite amie est une vache insupportable. _Did I say that right, Brick?"

As sexy as that sounded, Rick had no clue what she said. He answered her question with the only French word he knew. "Oui, baby."

Michonne squealed and clapped her hands. "He's teaching me French, Lonnie!" she lied.

Her high school French was rusty, but she was pretty sure she called Lori an insufferable cow.

Lori didn't know French, and as far as she knew, neither did Rick. But he must have learned it to teach it to Dr. Pepper for their trip to France.

She wanted to cry. She should have been going to France with Rick.

Michonne honestly thought the France trip would be the thing that broke Lori, but not one tear had fallen. When her phone started ringing, she knew she was almost out of time.

"I'm sorry, Brick, I have to take this. It's the clinic," she told him.

"Magic Mike in ten, doctor girlfriend!" Maggie chirped.

Michonne fixed her face into a serious expression. "The partial avulsion won't work?" she asked.

Lori hoped whatever Dr. Pepper was saying meant she was leaving. She needed to talk to Rick alone.

"I'm really sorry about the name thing, Michonne. I swear that's what that cow said! Did you make her cry?" Maggie asked.

"I'm close," Michonne answered, popping up from her seat. "Prep my patient for surgery! I'm leaving now."

Rick's heart dropped when Dr. Pepper hung up. He wasn't ready for this to end, even if it wasn't real.

"You're leaving," he stated as he stood.

"I am, Brick. Duty calls," she smiled.

She hated how sad he was starting to look again, but she had to go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugged him tight, and whispered in his ear, "Grab my ass, squeeze, and lift, Brick. Use both hands."

Obeying her command, Rick grabbed her very round backside, squeezed her very ample cheeks, and lifted her up.

"Brick!" she squealed loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Lori wanted to turn her head away from their public display of indecency, but she couldn't stop watching them. She almost lost it when Dr. Pepper rubbed her nose against Rick's and gave the tip of it a little kiss.

"You're ok?" Michonne asked Brick in a quiet voice for his ears only.

"I'll be ok," he told her in a quiet voice for her ears only.

Michonne gave him another hug.

"And I'll see you at my place tonight?" she asked, making sure she was loud enough for Lori to hear.

"You will," Rick answered, happy to keep playing along.

"Good! I want you in my bed, naked, and living up to your nickname," she grinned, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before wriggling out of his hold.

She saw Lori's lower lip tremble and prayed the last blow she was about to deliver landed hard.

"Lori, I honestly have to thank you for thinking the grass is greener," Michonne told her. "If you had any idea how green the grass was right here," she nodded at Brick, "I would've missed out on this wonderful and amazing man. I know our relationship is still so new, but I think Brick could be the greatest love of my life. So thank you for underestimating him and for failing to see what a gift he is."

Lori swallowed hard as her eyes started to water.

"Do you want to know why he chose me when you were trying to figure things out, Lori? It's because I'm everything you're not. The thought of spending the rest of his life with someone as boring and basic and simple as you broke his heart. I put it back together. It's mine now. And when things end badly with Philip, because they will end badly with Philip, you'll have no claim on Brick. His heart, his body, his time, his love are no longer yours. He's nothing to you now. Do you understand? I'm not interested in having this conversation with you again, so tell me you understand."

Lori crossed her arms and defiantly lifted her chin.

"Say you understand," Rick echoed in a gruff voice.

"I understand," she whispered as the tears started to fall.

Michonne smiled in triumph. Her job was done.

* * *

"Doctor Pepper! Wait!"

Michonne was walking to the movie theater feeling pretty good about herself when she heard Brick's voice. She turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see him jogging towards her.

Rick still had no idea what had just happened, why it happened, or how it happened, but it happened and he couldn't let Dr. Pepper walk away as if it hadn't.

"Thank you," he said, catching his breath when he caught up to her. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, Brick," Michonne smiled bashfully.

But it was everything to Rick. His world had come crashing down, but she appeared out of nowhere and had it spinning again.

"I was thinking… maybe we could exchange numbers or..." he stopped talking when Dr. Pepper started to cringe.

Michonne didn't want Brick to take her cringe the wrong way—he seemed like a nice guy, he made a good partner in crime, and she just now noticed he was wearing the hell out of a fitted brown tshirt and jeans—but getting to know each other for real wasn't part of the plan.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Brick. We should leave things as they are," she told him delicately.

"Yeah, you're right," he nodded in agreement despite his urge to convince her otherwise. "I guess that means we're breaking up then, huh?" he joked.

Michonne smiled, but Brick was right. Their fake relationship did need an end.

"How about this? After a very loving and passionate relationship, we decided it couldn't work because I couldn't stop saving feet. I was just too much of a workaholic," Michonne suggested.

"You adored my feet but kept putting other people's feet first," Rick smiled.

"Yeah," she giggled. "But our breakup was mutual and very respectful."

"And we stayed friends," he said with a bigger smile.

"The best of friends. Sometimes with benefits," she winked, "but always friends first."

"I like the sound of that," Rick grinned.

Michonne liked that look on him. She had no doubt that a smiling, happy Brick was definitely a hottie…. for an old guy.

Rick felt his cheeks start to flush when she smiled that pretty little dimpled smile of hers.

"What's that smile for?" he asked.

He laughed when she gave him a mischievous look and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, so, I should probably get going, Brick," she said, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to keep Maggie waiting. It was their fourth time seeing Magic Mike, but it was Magic Mike.

"Of course. You have your patient to get to," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "So... this is goodbye then."

She nodded. "It is, Brick."

He didn't know why it was so hard to say goodbye, but he didn't want to keep her from her surgery any longer.

"Thank you again, Dr. Pepper," he said, holding his hand out. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Michonne took his hand and shook it. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Brick."

She held onto his hand a little tighter before they let each other go. "You seem like a real decent person, Brick. You deserve that, too… to be with someone decent. Don't forget that, okay?"

"I won't forget," he promised.

She let go of his hand and gave him a toothy smile he knew he would never ever forget.

"Bye, Dr. Pepper," he said, slowly walking backwards away from her.

"Bye, Brick," Michonne grinned, giving him a little wave before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

After taking a handful of steps, Michonne looked over her shoulder to get one last glimpse of Brick. She was relieved to see him walking past the restaurant door.

Before Rick rounded the corner to get to his car, he looked over his shoulder to get one last glimpse of Dr. Pepper. He watched the back of her head as she walked farther away before continuing on his way.

* * *

**A/N: **Michonne's French translation**:** "Your ex girlfriend is an insufferable cow." (Thank you, EveAlacran and Google!)

In Part 3, Brick and Dr. Pepper meet again. Maybe Brick will be the hero the second time around... Also, there's a time jump!

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Third Time's the Charm - Part 3 of 4

**Third Time's the Charm**

Part 3 of 4.

A/N: Thank you for reading! And thank you for the comments, follows, and faves!

This chapter picks up almost three years after Dr. Pepper and Brick first met. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Part III: The Second Time**

February 2015

Michonne tied her apron around her waist while listening to her close friend Jesus talk a mile a minute.

"Yesterday, when my boyfriend Aaron and his coworker Eugene—you remember the one with the mullet? Who's Einstein smart but Napoleon Dynamite awkward? Anyways, yesterday, when they were talking to their boss Ezek—"

"Why do you always do that?" Jesus and Michonne's coworker Rosita asked, not at all caring that she was interrupting Jesus. "'_My boyfriend Aaron.'_ As if we could forget."

"In his defense, Rosie, he hasn't updated Facebook in the last ten minutes with anything Aaron-related. I was very concerned about the status of their relationship," Michonne said in a teasing voice.

"Uh uh, hoes! What we're not about to do right now is be salty because I have a man," Jesus said pointedly to Rosita, "and because I have a good man," he said pointedly to Michonne. "_An-y-ways_, like I was saying... yesterday, when my boyfriend Aaron and his coworker Eugene were talking to their boss Ezekiel, they found out his divorce is finally final and he's back on the market!"

Michonne waited for Jesus to get to the interesting part of the story. "And?" she asked when he didn't say anything else.

"_Annnnnd_ I got Ezekiel's number from my boyfriend Aaron!" Jesus grinned excitedly. "Ezekiel remembers you from that company picnic we crashed—you remember that time we went to the fair? And that lady got an attitude because I asked for more butter on my popcorn? And she made a scene when I told her she was deadass lying about a two squirt limit? Anyways, Ezekiel's interested. You should call him. Make a new friend."

"I don't need any new friends, Jesus. And why would I go out with Aaron's boss anyway?" Michonne asked him. "I'm with Mike."

Even if she wasn't with Mike, it would be a hard pass on hooking up with Ezekiel. She remembered him from the company picnic, too, and she wasn't impressed.

"Because Ezekiel has his shit together and won't stress you the hell out," Jesus said bluntly. "And also," he continued after looking Michonne up and down, "putting up with him-whose-name-I-won't-speak when you're also raising little man, _and_ working two jobs, _and_ going to school is starting to affect you… physically."

"Jesus," Rosita groaned, "I thought you were doing this with Maggie."

"Doing what with Maggie?" Michonne asked, looking between the two. "And what do you mean by 'physically'?"

Jesus tried hard to keep his lips sealed, but the truth wanted to be set free.

"Don't shoot the messenger, ok? But you're coming dangerously close to physically looking busted, Michonne. And you know I don't claim busted people," he pouted, leaning against the bar he was supposed to be tending.

Michonne snorted when she laughed. Her schedule was exhausting and she couldn't remember the last time she wasn't so stressed out, but she knew for a fact that she could never look busted and that Jesus would never disown her.

"Tell her, Ro!" Jesus demanded.

Michonne looked at Rosita. "You agree? You think I'm starting to look busted?"

"Of course not, Chonney. Busted is an exaggeration Jesus was told not to say," Rosita said, giving Jesus a nasty side-eye. "But, you also haven't been looking your best lately. You're always so tired, chica. You fell asleep at your own birthday party last week, and we were in a club."

"Twenty-six years old and asleep before ten," Jesus said sourly, sucking his teeth. "I almost disowned you right then and there."

"Something's gotta give," Rosita said to Michonne.

"Jesus! Put your hair in a bun and get behind that bar! Rosita! Michonne! Grab those trays and hit the floor! I'm not paying the three of you to stand around and talk! We have one hundred police officers and their family members to serve! Move! Now!"

In no hurry to move, the three friends watched their boss storm over to the servers at a buffet station to yell at them.

"Hello, Jesus? It's me Jesus. Please let today be the day Andrea busts her ass in those heels," Jesus prayed.

"I should've called in sick and hung out with Maggie and Alden," Rosita mumbled, picking up her tray of hors d'oeuvres.

Michonne snatched Jesus's apron off the bar and snapped it at Rosita, hitting her square in the ass. "Put your game face on, Espinosa! We have four hours to go."

Rosita gave her a very big but very insincere smile and walked onto the floor.

"Tell me you're not mad at me!" Jesus demanded. "I just want you to be happy and not busted, Michonne."

Every fiber of Jesus's being believed that Mike's ass was triflin' and no good, but Michonne didn't always appreciate his methods of getting her to admit that. He'd been on the receiving end of more than a few silent treatments, and since Maggie always took Michonne's side, he always had to deal with the silent treatment times two.

"I'm not mad, Jesus," Michonne told him, bracing herself for the bear hug that was coming.

She knew Jesus meant well. He had no tact whatsoever, but he meant well.

"Chonney, don't tell anyone," Jesus whispered when his arms were around one of his favoritist people, "but I'd still love you even if you were busted."

"Your secret's safe with me," Michonne whispered back, giving him a comforting pat on his arm.

Happy to still be on Michonne's good side, Jesus walked around to the other side of the bar with a miserable groan. "I hate being bartender at an open bar. No one tips unless you do tricks," he pouted, putting his hair in a top knot. "Good thing I watched a clip of Tom Cruise in that cock movie. I think I can pull off his move!"

"You mean Cocktail, and you can't pull that move off," Michonne laughed, handing him his apron and grabbing her tray of creamy cucumber pita wedges.

"Have some faith, heathen," he hissed as she started to walk away. "Watch this!"

Michonne looked over her shoulder and watched Jesus throw a can of soda behind his back that hit and bounced off the wall near the kitchen door. She was laughing so hard at how fast Jesus ducked behind the bar that she didn't see the man in front of her until she was running into him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Michonne apologized, staring in horror at the cucumber wedges sticking to the front of his uniform.

Michonne looked into his surprised blue eyes and cringed when she heard the click of Andrea's heels coming from behind.

"Lieutenant Ford!" Andrea gasped loudly, rushing over as fast as she could. "Are you ok?"

"Little ladies, I appreciate all of the fuss, but I assure you there's no need to fuss. A little cucumber's not gonna roast my chestnuts," the man said in a jovial, booming voice.

"I'll get a towel," Michonne offered anyways.

"Not. Necessary," Andrea replied through gritted teeth. "Where is Rosita?" she asked loudly, looking around. "Rosita!"

Rosita considered ignoring Andrea, but she hustled over when she saw how upset Michonne looked.

"I'm so sorry about this, Lieutenant Ford. Any dry cleaning expenses incurred will be taken care of by me, personally," Andrea told him. "Rosita! Take Lieutenant Ford to the kitchen and help him get cleaned up. Michonne! Outside. Now!"

* * *

"Grimes, that's her. That's the one Chief Horvath is bumping uglies with," Atlanta PD detective Tyrese Williams whispered.

Rick glanced at the blonde woman walking aggressively to a buffet station. He'd heard an earful about Andrea Harrison when word spread she was catering today's luncheon. None of what he heard from his Atlanta counterparts was particularly pleasant. Most disturbing was the belief she was sleeping with Atlanta's chief of police. Though widowed, Chief Horvath was almost 40 years her senior.

"You better be careful, Ty! Walsh is gonna kick your ass if he knows you're whispering sweet nothings in Grimes' ear," detective Dwight Stevens, also with the Atlanta PD, laughed.

A chorus of "ooohs" rippled around the table.

"It's true. Grimes and Walsh have been each other's shadows since high school," detective Leon Basset, with the KCPD, said. "Makes me wonder if you and Walsh have a little somethin', somethin' going on we don't know about, Grimes."

A louder chorus of "ooohs" rippled around.

"Nah, I'm too busy doing a little somethin', somethin' with your mama every night, Leon. You might want to call and check on her. Make sure that back I blew out is alright," Rick winked, causing the table to erupt in laughter.

"Fuck you, Grimes. You couldn't handle my mama," Leon retorted.

"What the fuck, Basset? Why would you say that?" asked Atlanta PD detective Gavin Hobbs with a distressed grimace.

"Don't answer that, Lee. I don't want to know why. Keep that shit to yourself," laughed KCPD detective Dawn Lerner, eying the assortment of appetizers on her plate.

"Fuck all of you," Leon smiled sarcastically. He gave the entire table the finger and then tried to steal a meat and cheese skewer from Dawn's plate, which she let him have after popping his hand.

"You know whose pretty face isn't worried about Walsh?" Tyrese asked the table. "Mine. Walsh can try, but he can't touch this! He can't touch this!" he chanted as he stood and flexed his muscles. "Besides, the only ear I whisper sweet nothings into is the world's most perfect ear right here," he cooed, sitting back down and kissing his wife Karen's ear.

Rick laughed with the rest of the table when Leon and Dwight started in on how whipped Tyrese was.

Rick was glad to see everyone so relaxed and having such a good time. Every officer attending the luncheon had worked on a joint task force between the KCPD and the APD to shut down a drug-trafficking ring outside of King County. After nine grueling months of undercover work, raids, and arrests, their mission had come to a successful end.

Rick was also glad the three chairs next to him were empty at the moment. When his brothers and sisters were relaxed like this, things got vulgar fast.

"Lieutenant Ford!" someone gasped loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table.

They watched Andrea run unsteadily in her heels over to Lieutenant Ford and a server, who appeared to have walked tray-first into the lieutenant.

Rick's eyes stayed glued to the server.

She almost looked like…

It couldn't be.

What were the odds she'd be here in Atlanta working this event?

That couldn't be her.

His gut disagreed.

"Lieutenant's always getting into some shit," Tyrese said with a chuckle as the table got back to chatting among themselves.

"Yeah," Rick distractedly replied, eyes still on the server.

He couldn't see her face clearly from where he was seated, but her hair was in a braided style and gathered in a high ponytail, and like the other serving staff, she was wearing a short-sleeve, purple dress shirt, a black tie, a white apron tied around her waist, and black slacks.

He needed a closer look.

"If anyone asks where I am, I stepped away for a minute," he told Tyrese as he stood.

He had just maneuvered through the maze of tables, chairs, and fellow officers greeting him when the server and Andrea briskly walked past him.

His heart hammered in his chest.

That close-up glimpse of her face, which was noticeably thinner but still so beautiful, was all the confirmation he needed.

He found his Dr. Pepper.

* * *

After waiting a few minutes, Rick followed the women to the courtyard off the banquet hall. He carefully opened the door to the outdoor area, located Dr. Pepper and Andrea standing about 25-feet away, and quietly closed the door behind him. Dr. Pepper's back was to him, but he could clearly hear her raised-voice conversation with Andrea in the empty courtyard.

"It was an accident," he heard Dr. Pepper explain. "I wasn't paying attention. I own that. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," he heard Andrea reply, sounding unmoved by Dr. Pepper's apology.

"Andrea, no one was hurt! The man said his nuts weren't roasted over it," he heard Dr. Pepper tell her.

"Doesn't matter. He might be okay with it, but I'm not. That was your second accident today," he heard Andrea say.

"The first accident wasn't even my fault! I was carrying a tray of water when some kids ran by, and a little one came out of nowhere and ran into me," he heard Dr. Pepper argue.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. You… are… making… me… look… bad," he heard Andrea grunt. "Do you know how much pillow talk it took to convince Dale to let me cater this? How am I supposed to make a name for myself if my staff comes across as incompetent and unprofessional? And what would it look like if I didn't put my foot down with you? He's a lieutenant! I'm sorry, I have no choice. I have to let you go."

"Andrea, please don't do this! You know how much I need this job," he heard Dr. Pepper plead. "I'll apologize to the lieutenant again. I'll hand-deliver his uniform to the dry cleaner. I'll pay for it to be cleaned myself!"

Rick couldn't stand hearing the desperation in Dr. Pepper's voice. The temptation to slap his cuffs on Andrea was strong, but being a dick wasn't a crime and arresting her wouldn't help Dr. Pepper keep her job.

There was something else he could do to make sure she kept it, though. Dr. Pepper had played pretend for him once; it was time to return the favor.

* * *

Andrea did know how much Michonne needed this job, but her brand mattered more than Michonne's struggles. Michonne was resourceful and smart. She would find something else.

"You'll be paid for a full day, but I need you to hand over your apron and go," Andrea told her.

Michonne wasn't handing over anything. She wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't afford to lose this job, so she'd just have to find a way to change Andrea's mind.

"Excuse me," a man's soft voice said from behind Michonne. "It's Miss Harrison, isn't it?"

Andrea looked into the blue eyes of a very attractive man and licked her lips. "Yes, I'm Andrea Harrison. Is there something I can do for you?"

Michonne rolled her eyes when Andrea's face softened with a blush and a face-splitting smile. Of course she would find time to flirt in the middle of firing someone.

"My apologies for the interruption, Miss Harrison, but I simply had to compliment you on this smashing event," the man said in an accent Michonne was having trouble identifying. "The food is smashing."

"Thank you," Andrea continued to grin, smoothing her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm so pleased to be pleasing you. And please, call me Andrea."

"Andrea," Rick repeated, giving her the smile an ex once told him was panty-melting, "I'm having a smashing good time thus far."

Michonne crossed her arms and scrunched her nose at the man's bizarre accent and his overuse of "smashing".

"You have such a lovely accent. Dare I say I'm in the presence of an Englishman?" Andrea asked, tapping her bottom lip with her finger and tilting her head slightly.

She truly had no idea what that accent was, but the man was the tastiest kind of eye candy and he was obviously interested in her. She would never think of betraying Dale, but there was no harm in flirting.

"You have quite the ear, Andrea. I'm here on holiday from England, and I'm having such a lovely time here in Atlanta. A smashing time!"

Michonne narrowed her eyes. If he said "smashing" one more time…

Andrea gave him a small curtsy. "The Peach State welcomes you, Mr. … I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

Rick stepped forward and stood next to Dr. Pepper. "Brick," he smiled, keeping his eyes on Andrea. He desperately wanted to see Dr. Pepper's reaction, but he wasn't sure how composed he'd be able to stay if he did. "Brick James Clutterbuck the Third."

Michonne's crossed arms dropped to her sides as she stared at the man's profile in shock.

Was he...

He couldn't be.

The Brick she remembered had a charming Southern accent. This Brick's accent was very, very unpleasant and British-like.

The Brick she remembered had short hair. This Brick's hair was longer and curled around and under his ear.

The Brick she remembered had a slim build. This Brick's build looked more muscular under his navy blue jacket and pressed jeans.

Michonne was checking out the slope of his nose when a familiar pair of eyes peered into hers.

Rick couldn't resist. He had to look into the eyes he felt burning into him, the eyes he'd only been able to dream about over the years. The instant he gazed into them, he desperately needed to pull Dr. Pepper into his arms to feel how real she was, but with a forced restraint, he returned his focus to Andrea.

Michonne's heart raced. The slope of his nose cleared up most of her doubts, but those eyes made it undeniable.

It was him!

He was Brick!

But why did Brick have that awful, awful accent?

"I absolutely must explain my intrusion, Andrea. I haven't shared this with many people in the States and probably shouldn't be sharing it with you at all," Rick said, making sure to look around nervously. "The Clutterbucks are third cousins twice removed to…" he paused dramatically, looked around, and then said in a lower voice, "Charles."

Andrea's eyes slowly widened. "As in... Prince Charles?" she whispered.

Rick looked around again and nodded. "I can trust you, Andrea, can't I? What I say next requires your complete and total discretion."

Andrea nodded her head emphatically. "Of course, Mr. Clutterbuck."

"It's rumored that Willie and Harry are to holiday in Atlanta late this summer or early this fall," he told her. "The boys are in dire need of a caterer for a smashing luncheon of their own. Perhaps, in the event they do holiday in Atlanta, I could take your business card?"

"My… me? Yes! Of course!" Andrea shouted, reaching into her suit pocket.

"Smashing! The boys are absolutely going to love you, and your food, and your staff!" Rick cheered, taking her card and putting it in his pocket. "And I must say, this particular member of your staff has been an exceptional delight," he remarked, gently rubbing his hand up and down Dr. Pepper's back.

Rick couldn't resist. He had to touch her.

"Willie and Harry simply must meet this young lady and experience her exemplary service. They'll want the full Andrea Harrison experience, yes?" he asked, letting his hand rest on the small of Dr. Pepper's back.

"Of course! Yes! She's a gem!" Andrea grinned.

"Smashing! Just smashing, Andrea! Willie and Harry will be over the moon!" Rick gushed.

"It is smashing!" Andrea enthusiastically agreed. "It will be smashing!"

"Smashing! I simply must call home to share the good news. I'll be in touch very soon, Miss Harrison! Chip, chip, cheerios!" he smiled, pulling his phone from the inner pocket of his jacket and walking to the back corner of the courtyard.

Michonne didn't know what to be more bewildered by: Brick; Brick's horrendous, horrendous accent; Brick saving her job; or Andrea being the most naive person on the planet.

Andrea grabbed Michonne's arm in a death grip and let out a loud, ragged breath. "If I cater to Royals and they love me, I could go international!" she whispered.

"Congratulations," Michonne replied flatly. "I guess you'll be wanting this back now," she said, starting to take off her apron.

"What?! No! You're part of the Andrea Harrison experience. I just guaranteed Mr. Clutterbuck you'd be here!" Andrea said in alarm.

"But I thought you wanted my apron. I thought that's why we were out here," Michonne said.

"Don't be silly, Michonne!" Andrea whispered harshly. "I was only about to tell you that you'll be swapping stations with Jesus. You'll work the bar, he'll work the floor. Speaking of, I need to get back in there. We can't have any more incidents this afternoon! And it goes without saying that you'll keep this conversation with Mr. Clutterbuck to yourself."

Andrea glanced at the handsome man talking on his phone, and if she could've, she would've jumped up and clicked her heels together. "An international phenom! You go, girlfriend!" she whispered to herself as she walked to the banquet hall door.

Michonne held her breath to stop herself from laughing as she watched Andrea.

"Take a fifteen minute break and then swap out with Jesus! And that dry cleaning _will_ be coming out of your pay," Andrea informed Michonne before pulling the door open.

As soon as Andrea walked back into the banquet hall, Michonne doubled over and laughed at what a mess her boss was. Then, she let out a big sigh of relief because she still had her job.

As soon as Rick saw Andrea walk back into the banquet hall, he returned his phone to his jacket pocket. Once again, Dr. Pepper's back was to him, and once again, he approached her from behind. Unsure of how to greet someone in a situation like this, he stopped a few feet behind her, waited for her to finish sighing, and then reached out and softly pressed two fingers into her arm to get her attention.

Michonne quickly turned to face the man she never thought she'd see again.

"It's you," she said in wonder.

Before Brick could respond, Michonne ran the short distance between them and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. When Brick wrapped his arms around her, she leaned back to look into his face.

Since when were Brick's eyes a sparkling ocean blue? Since when were his lips so pink and so plump? Since when did he have dimples?

She hoped she never saw Brick sad again because what a difference an emotion made. A happy, smiling Brick was breathtaking.

"Hi, Brick," Michonne whispered, looking into the depths of his ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, Dr. Pepper," Rick whispered, looking into the warmth of her chocolate brown eyes.

Dr. Pepper smiled that pretty little dimpled smile, and after going so long without seeing it, Rick felt a little weak in the knees.

"Your British accent sucks," Michonne laughed.

Rick threw his head back and laughed with her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she giggled, brushing his rogue curl back into the rest of his curls with her hand. "Do you have a few minutes to catch up?" she asked, wriggling from his hold and taking his hand.

"I do," Rick smiled as she pulled him to the closest table.

He had all the time in the world for Dr. Pepper.

* * *

Feeling self-conscious under Dr. Pepper's stare, Rick squirmed in his chair and rubbed the stubble on his jaw.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

Dr. Pepper hadn't said a thing since they sat down. She'd just been staring at him with those stunning, chocolate brown eyes.

"I like it!" Michonne quickly replied. She loved how ruggedly handsome Brick looked. "It looks great. You look great! It's just… Seeing you here almost feels like a dream, Brick. I've thought about you so much over the years, and now here you are."

Rick's stomach fluttered at Dr. Pepper's admission.

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the beauty sitting opposite him. "You thought about me so much, huh?"

"Don't be cocky," Michonne playfully grumbled.

She smiled when Brick's dimples made another appearance.

"With the nickname you gave me, you're asking me not to be cocky?" he asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Brick!" Michonne squealed, reaching across the table to swat him on the arm. She laughed when he dodged her hand. "I'm serious," she grinned, sitting back in her chair. "I didn't think we'd ever see each other again."

Rick related to the feeling. About a month after meeting Dr. Pepper, he'd gone to KC Medical to try to find her. He didn't have any luck tracking her down in the local podiatrist offices or clinics, so the hospital was a last resort. There was a moment when he thought the chief of staff knew who he was describing, but the soft-spoken man told him he didn't have a podiatrist on his staff who matched the description Rick had given.

After that letdown, he spent the next three months eating at The Saviors Bar & Grill at least twice a week to cross paths with Dr. Pepper. He only stopped going when the restaurant was shut down because of health code violations.

Six months after they'd met, Rick accepted that they probably wouldn't run into each other again, but the hope was always there that they would.

"How are you even here? Do you live in Atlanta now, too?" Michonne asked excitedly.

"Nah, I still live in King County," Rick told her, almost wishing he did live in Atlanta. "I'm here for the luncheon. The head honchos are patting us detectives on the back for a job well done. We shut down a drug ring, we get free food and booze," he smiled.

Michonne was surprised by Brick's very nonchalant revelation. "You shut down a drug ring?" she asked slowly.

He nodded. "All of us in there did."

He and Shane actually co-lead the task force, but its success depended on the dedication, sacrifice, and hard work of every officer involved. Rick didn't think there was a need to be a glory hog.

"So that's what you are now. A badass detective," Michonne concluded, very much impressed by the man and his accomplishments.

"I wouldn't say badass," Rick laughed, "but yeah. Two years ago, I decided I wanted to do more than patrol, so I made a change."

"What about—Shane, right? Do you still work with Shane?"

Rick smiled to himself. It was a pleasant surprise that she remembered his brother. "Outside of this task force, no. We aren't partners anymore," he told her. "He made the jump to detective about six months before I did and moved to Atlanta last year. He's been trying to get me out here ever since, but I think I'd miss King County too much if I left," he said sincerely. "It's home."

Michonne related to the feeling. She moved to Atlanta a year ago and missed King County every day. She always thought her roots would deepen in her hometown when she started a family of her own.

"And, uh," Rick said, crossing his arms and looking up at the blue sky with a squint, "Chief Jones met with me last week to discuss putting me on a ten-year plan. Says when he retires, he wants me to be his successor," he shared, telling Dr. Pepper what he hadn't yet told Shane.

"Chief of police in ten years?" Dr. Pepper asked him in wide-eyed amazement. "Wow. Look at the places you're going, Brick," she said proudly.

Rick had only thanked Chief Jones for the opportunity and told him he'd think about it, but the look in Dr. Pepper's eyes said there was nothing to think about. Somehow, that look silenced the self-doubt that was plaguing him.

"We'll see," Rick said after clearing his throat. And then, changing the subject, he said, "Shane couldn't make it today, but he would've loved meeting you. He'd want to thank you."

"Me?" Michonne asked, baffled by the abrupt subject change and by Shane wanting to meet and thank her.

"Mmhm. Because of you, we started a Labor Day tradition in Tybee. Four-day vacation, oceanfront rooms."

He grinned when Dr. Pepper laughed in delight.

"No shit?" she asked, smiling.

"No shit," Rick laughed, enjoying the easy flow of their conversation. "So what about you? How'd you end up here, Dr. Pepper? Who's not really a doctor," Rick smirked. "You ruined that drink for me, by the way. Couldn't see it or drink it without thinking about you."

"Oh, really? So you thought about me like that?" Michonne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't go being cocky," Rick grumbled with a smile.

Michonne giggled and then looked down at her tie, fidgeting with the tip of it. She wasn't sure how much to tell Brick or where to even start, and she didn't want to be a buzzkill when they were having such a nice time.

"My life hasn't been as successful as yours, Brick," she said with a shrug. "Honestly, it's kind of become a cliché. I'm sure you've heard the story before… girl meets boy; girl and boy fall in love; girl and boy aren't careful; girl ends up pregnant; girl's life is put on hold."

Michonne left out the parts where girl dropped out of school after girl returned to school; girl moved in with boy; boy stressed out about fatherhood; boy escaped stress with drugs; boy stole girl's debit card; boy wiped out girl's bank account; boy faced jail or rehab; boy chose rehab; boy checked into Atlanta in-patient facility; girl had baby without boy; boy got clean and sober; boy convinced girl to move to Atlanta.

Rick couldn't stand seeing the crushed look on Dr. Pepper's face, so he moved to the chair next to her to be closer.

"But I did start the spring semester at Georgia State last month," she said, brightening up. "I only have a part-time course load right now, but it's the most I could take with a full-time job and a part-time job. This is just my part-time job. I only work for Andrea on Saturdays."

She left out the part where the main reason she worked for Andrea was the perk of free food. At the end of an event, Andrea didn't care what happened with the leftovers, so the catering staff divvied up what wasn't eaten. She and Mike could make leftovers stretch for the week until the next catered event, which meant she only had to spend grocery money on food for her son.

That was why she couldn't lose this job. Everything was in such a delicate balance right now. Her full-time work schedule allowed her to take evening classes, and her part-time job kept her fed and allowed her to save money. Since Mike was currently unemployed, every penny mattered.

"So here we are… You're a badass detective making the world a better place, and I'm serving creamy cucumber pita wedges to badass detectives making the world a better place," she said with a self-deprecating laugh.

"Hey, don't do that," Rick gently scolded, taking one of Dr. Pepper's hands. "You're just as important as me or anyone else in that room. Probably more important. There's nothing but a bunch of assholes in there, me included."

Dr. Pepper gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"I mean it. I just made a joke about having sex with my friend's mama—like just now, right before I came outside, but you're actually someone's badass mama. And you're doing everything you can to make your lives better, no matter how hard it is. Because you're going places, too," he said, squeezing her hand. "And wherever you're trying to go, you'll get there. I know you will."

Michonne looked down at their entwined hands. "I hope so, Brick," she said quietly.

"You will," Rick told her when she looked up at him. "And if anyone in there makes you feel less important because you're carrying a tray around, you find me and let me know. I'll kick their ass."

Michonne was touched by Brick's sincerity, but she also snorted when she laughed at him.

"The mouth on you, Brick James Clutterbuck the Third. All this time I thought you were the shy, quiet type."

"Nah," he chuckled, giving her hand another squeeze, "you just met me on a bad day."

Rick wanted to wrap his arms around this amazing woman who was being kicked around by life, but he was satisfied, for now, that he had at least made her laugh.

"I just get so tired sometimes, Brick. I always doubt everything I'm doing… Is it enough? Too much? Too little? But then I look at my son Andre," Michonne beamed, "and he's what keeps me going."

Her little man was the brightest bright spot in her life. His face was what sparked her joy every morning, and when she started to feel too angry or too frustrated or too homesick, Andre kept her grounded.

"This is him," Michonne said, pulling her phone from her apron pocket to show Brick pictures of her angel. "This is my Andre."

"He's gorgeous," Rick grinned. He took her phone from her and scrolled through pictures of the little guy giggling, smiling, sleeping, yawning, sucking on his fingers, and laying on his mama's chest. "Looks just like you. Got your eyes and nose."

"My ears, my skin tone, and my squeals, too," she laughed. "Everything else he got from Mike, including his little peanut head."

Rick looked at a picture of Andre running from his mama in his diaper, but he wanted to know more about this Mike. The man wasn't in any of the pictures with Andre, and Dr. Pepper's ring finger was bare. The way she was working so hard to support her family either meant this Mike wasn't in the picture or he was in the picture and wasn't pulling his weight.

"He'll turn two in October," Michonne grinned, leaning into Brick to swipe to the picture of Andre licking a lemon for the first time.

Rick felt the heat from Dr. Pepper's face against his and couldn't resist gazing at it. His eyes traveled the familiar path from her cheek down to the corner of her mouth and lingered on her lips, which were colored a dark red today.

When Michonne turned her head to tell Brick the story behind the lemon picture, her eyes widened in surprise. Their faces were just inches apart.

She didn't shrink away.

She steadied her breath and watched his ocean blue eyes slowly move up her face.

"And Andre's dad?" Brick asked softly when his eyes met hers. "He's around?"

After a beat, Michonne looked away from those dazzling eyes. "He's around," she said dryly. "We're together."

After doing so much wrong, Mike did everything right to turn his life around. He committed himself to living a healthy life; he embraced self-sufficiency; he became the spitting image of the man she fell in love with. So when he asked her to move to Atlanta to give him and their family a chance, she couldn't find a reason to tell him no.

But now it was a year later and their relationship hadn't returned to or become better than what it used to be. Trying to get back what they'd lost became a lot more difficult when Mike lost his job a few months ago. And now, Mike's friend Terry had become a source of tension in their relationship. Michonne took issue with his constant presence in their apartment. Mike argued that their friendship helped with his sobriety because Terry, a recovering addict of five years, understood him in a way no one else could.

"This Mike… is he decent?" Rick asked.

He didn't want to push her to talk about her son's father if it made her uncomfortable, but he needed to know if he needed to pay this Mike a visit.

Michonne really didn't want to talk about Mike, but it was a fair question for Brick to ask.

"It's complicated, Brick," Michonne sighed, leaning away from him. "Mike was decent... and then he wasn't... and now he's trying to be," she said truthfully.

Rick realized he had to tread lightly with Dr. Pepper since he didn't have all the facts and didn't want to upset her further, but what she said wasn't sitting well with him. Trying to be decent wasn't being decent.

He needed to find out this Mike's last name to look into him, but first he needed to make sure Dr. Pepper understood something. He placed her phone on the table and put his arm across the back of her chair.

"Being decent is one of the easiest things in the world to be," he said softly, looking into her troubled eyes. "You don't have to settle for someone who's not. You shouldn't settle for someone who's not. And you don't have to feel bad for expecting more than trying from Mike or from anybody."

Michonne felt herself becoming defensive. She heard what Brick was saying, but what he didn't understand—what no one seemed to understand—was that it wasn't just about her and Mike. They had a son.

"And if he's not decent enough for you, it doesn't mean he can't be decent for Andre," Rick told her. "He can be a good dad even if he's not good for you. Your relationship with him and his relationship with Andre are two different things."

Rick hated seeing that frown on Dr. Pepper's face, but he couldn't stop.

"I'm going to tell you what someone very precious once told me," he said. "'You're a decent person. You deserve that, too… to be with someone decent.'"

"Brick," Michonne quietly gasped. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything about that day," Rick smiled. "And I promised you I wouldn't forget what you said, and I haven't. So I need you to promise that you'll think about what I said… and about what you said. Will you? Will you promise to do that?"

Michonne's ringing phone drew her eyes from Brick's.

Jesus was calling.

She jumped up from her chair and grabbed her phone. "Andrea's probably looking for me," she groaned, sending Jesus to voicemail.

Rick slowly rose from his chair, disappointed that their time together was about to be cut short. His temptation to arrest Andrea had also returned.

"I never thanked you, Brick, for making sure I'm part of the Andrea Harrison experience," Michonne smiled, putting her phone back in her apron. "I really do appreciate that."

"It was a smash—" Rick started to say in his British accent.

Michonne silenced him with a finger to his lips. "No," she said, shaking her head.

Her phone started ringing again before she could tell him to never use that terrible, terrible accent again.

It was Jesus. She sent him to voicemail again.

"I should go," she groaned, dropping her finger from Brick's lips and putting her phone back in her apron.

"Duty's always calling," Brick said with a half-hearted smile.

He extended his hand for a handshake, which Michonne promptly pushed down.

"Brick, I think we're past handshakes," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Rick hugged her back, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye. He wouldn't have minded parting ways if he was also returning to the banquet hall, but because of the Brick James Clutterbuck the Third lie, he was going to have to leave early.

"Thank you," Dr. Pepper whispered in his ear, "for everything. I promise I'll think about what we said."

Rick held Dr. Pepper tighter. He was just about to ask what her real name was when an ambulance with its sirens blaring sped down the street and turned into the banquet hall parking lot.

"That can't be good," Michonne murmured as she and Brick let go of each other. They watched the ambulance come to a stop near the entrance of the building.

"Hopefully it's nothing too serious," Rick said as his phone started ringing.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and immediately felt guilty when he saw who was calling. He hadn't thought of her once since laying eyes on Dr. Pepper.

"Hell—"

"Where are you?!" Michonne heard a woman's frantic voice ask on the other end of the phone. "I can't find you! I need you here! Right now!"

"Jessie, slow down. What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"It's Sam! There's something wrong with my baby!" Michonne heard the woman scream. "I think he ate something he's allergic to! I don't know! I don't know what's wrong with my baby! I had to call an ambulance!"

"Jessie, calm down. The ambulance just got here. I'm looking at it right now," Rick said in a calm voice. "Are you with Sam and Ron?"

"Yes!" Michonne heard the woman scream.

"Stay calm for the boys, Jessie, ok? The paramedics just headed in. Where are you?"

"Outside of the women's bathroom!" Michonne heard the woman answer.

"Stay where you are," Rick said calmly. "I'll meet you at the ambulance, ok, Jessie? I'll be there when you come out."

"My sweet baby boy!" Michonne heard the woman wail.

"Jessie, please stay calm. I'll meet you at the ambulance, ok?"

Michonne didn't hear the woman's response, but as soon as Brick hung up, he started running to the ambulance.

Rick stopped himself and ran back to Dr. Pepper. He gave her a one-armed hug around the waist and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go. That was my girlfriend Jessie, and her son—"

"Brick, go! It's ok," Michonne told him, rubbing his scruffy jaw and looking into his worried blue eyes.

He nodded, pulled away from Dr. Pepper, and started running again. He jumped over the waist-high fence enclosing the courtyard and ran across the parking lot towards the ambulance.

Michonne was still watching him run when her phone started ringing again.

"Where are you!" Jesus screeched when she answered. "Some kid just threw up and there's vomit _ev-er-y-where_! Everyone's freaking out! Andrea's freaking out! The kid's mom is freaking out! The kid is freaking out! The servers are freaking out! Me and Ro have to drink mimosas to _not_ freak out! Get in here and work your magic to calm everyone's freaked out asses down!"

"I'm coming!" Michonne told him, rushing into the banquet hall.

Rick made it to the ambulance just as the paramedics rushed out with Sam on a gurney and Jessie and Ron following close behind.

* * *

"Thanks, man. I appreciate the ride from the hospital," Rick said, getting out of Shane's black Chevy Camaro and slamming the door shut.

"Easy now, brother! How many times do I have to tell you... Treat my car like a lady. Caress with finesse," Shane scolded.

Rick opened the car door and slammed it shut again.

"Asshole," Shane laughed.

"You're the asshole, asshole," Rick smirked. "Talking about caressing and finessing a car. You need to focus that energy on an actual, real-life lady."

"Yeah, yeah," Shane said with an eye roll. "Hey, I know I talk shit about how creepy Sam is, but I'm glad he's alright."

Rick nodded. Sam was just fine. He'd eaten too much, run around too much, and then thrown up. Jessie overreacted. Jessie was still overreacting. Although Sam was cleared to be discharged from the hospital, Jessie insisted that he stay for overnight observation. She and Ron were staying by Sam's side through the night.

"You want to talk about it?" Shane asked, studying his best friend's face.

"Nope," Rick answered.

He didn't want to talk about how he and Jessie needed to talk about her overprotective nature and how it was becoming a problem.

"You want to talk about Dr. Pepper?" Shane asked.

"Nope," Rick answered.

He didn't want to talk about how big of an idiot he was for not getting Dr. Pepper's name and number.

"No skin off my nose, buddy. If you change your mind, you know how to reach me. And make sure you swing by tomorrow before you head back to KC. I don't care what time it is," Shane told him.

"Will do," Rick nodded, slapping the roof of the Camaro twice.

"Caress with finesse, man!" Shane shouted as he sped off.

Rick chuckled and walked to his truck. Because of the late hour, his pickup was the only vehicle left in the banquet hall parking lot. He didn't expect anyone to still be here, but he'd hoped…

He shook his head and opened his truck door. When he was settled in the driver's seat, he ran his hand down his face and rationalized why it was best that he and Dr. Pepper hadn't exchanged names and numbers.

She had a son, two jobs, school, and a shitty boyfriend. His job responsibilities were about to change and he was spending a lot of time with Jessie and her boys. They both were probably too busy for a new friendship.

And they probably would never get a chance to see each other since he lived in King County and she lived in Atlanta.

And who's to say they'd even like each other if they got to know each other. They helped each other out, but that didn't mean they had anything in common.

Maybe they were just destined to be perfect strangers. He could live with that. He could.

Rick cranked his truck, found "Play it Again" in his Luke Bryan playlist, and turned the volume up. He was backing out the parking space when he slammed on his brakes, remembering his lie in the courtyard.

"Where are you?" he mumbled to himself, checking the left pocket of his jacket.

He checked the right pocket and sighed in relief.

He had Andrea Harrison's business card. He had a way to get in touch with Dr. Pepper. They didn't have to be perfect strangers.

It was too late to call Andrea tonight, but he'd be calling her as soon as he got back to King County.

* * *

"Call Andrea," Maggie ordered while crawling around on the floor with Andre. "Her boyfriend's the chief of police. He'll be able to tell you his name."

Michonne scrunched her nose. "But—"

"No buts," Maggie said.

"What if—"

"No what ifs, Michonne. You're worried about that kid Sam and you know you want to keep in touch with Brick, so call Andrea."

Michonne was stretched out on Maggie's couch watching her baby being chased by her bestie. "Auntie Maggie's gonna get you, Dre! Go! Go! Go!" Michonne cheered.

"I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you DreDre!" Maggie threatened in a baby voice.

Michonne smiled at the two and looked up at the ceiling. Maggie was right. Jesus may have exaggerated about Sam throwing up _ev-er-y-where_, but she was still worried about the boy and wanted to know that he was okay. And she did want to stay in touch with Brick. He seemed like a good person to know and a good friend to have. If she decided to call Andrea, she'd just have to make sure she didn't blow his Clutterbuck cover.

"Jesus told me he saw you two together," Maggie smiled. "He said you looked pretty cozy to not be interested in making new friends."

"Brick isn't a new friend, he's an old friend," Michonne scoffed. "And Jesus over-exaggerates. You know this," she deadpanned.

"So you two weren't in a vertical cowgirl position in broad daylight for everybody and their mama to see?" Maggie asked, catching up with Andre and picking him up.

Michonne laughed at Andre's squeals and then rolled her eyes at Jesus's over-exaggeration.

"Uh huh. So call Andrea," Maggie ordered.

"I'll call her tomorrow," Michonne grumbled.

Maggie saw through the grumble. She knew her BFF wanted to call Andrea if it meant finding Brick. "You two staying over tonight?" she asked after giving Andre a kiss.

"Do you mind?" Michonne asked. "We don't feel like going home."

Home was in the apartment next door. Michonne and Mike lived in unit #101 and Maggie lived in unit #102. Michonne didn't know how she would've stayed sane if Maggie hadn't moved to Atlanta with her.

"You know I don't mind," Maggie told her with an eye roll.

"And you know I saw Alden's bare ass the last time we stayed over," Michonne retorted.

"He's not staying over tonight, so there," Maggie said, sticking out her tongue. "Now, tell me all about this vertical cowgirl position. Did Brick grab those cheeks again?"

"Maggie!" Michonne squealed.

"I want details, Green with a Leaf."

"He didn't grab anything, Green with an E, but we can talk about everything Brick said once my baby's asleep," Michonne smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Will Andrea be the hero of this story and bring Brick and Dr. Pepper together? Will Brick and Dr. Pepper ever learn each other's names? Will the third time these two meet be the charm?

One chapter to go! Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!

#KeepRichonneAlive

PS- About that Contractions update… what I meant to say was October. There should be an update in October :) I just have to get through this story first. Thanks for your patience!


	4. Valentine's Day is for Suckers - Part 1

**Valentine's Day is for Suckers**

_Rating: _T

_Summary: _Michonne and Rick can't stand Valentine's day, until suddenly they can.

Part 1 of 3.

* * *

"You ready?" Rick whispered to Michonne.

Michonne smirked and held up her notepad. "I am," she whispered back. "I came prepared."

They smiled at each other as they shuffled into a conference room alongside their coworkers. Everyone quietly settled into their usual seats around the long, oval-shaped table and waited for Negan to start the meeting.

He was already sitting in his customized, red leather and fur chair at the head of the table. There was already a deep-set scowl on his face.

"Twelve percent!" he shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. "Sales are down twelve percent from this time last year!" he shouted louder.

Michonne, knowing what was coming next, sighed to herself and picked up her pen. As soon as Negan closed his eyes and started to inhale and exhale, she started doodling in her notepad. Negan's breathing exercises could take anywhere from ten seconds to ten minutes, depending on how worked up he got himself. Since he didn't allow anyone to speak while he calmed himself down, Michonne liked to doodle to focus on something other than the sound of his heavy breathing.

Almost three minutes passed before he was able to speak again.

"We have a quarterly goal to meet, people," he said in a controlled, even tone. "And if my memory serves me correctly, it's a pretty fucking reasonable goal."

Not yet trusting that Negan wouldn't need to take another breathing break, Michonne continued to doodle.

"But maybe, just maybe, my memory isn't serving me correctly," Negan contemplated. "Maybe my memory's like that hot little waitress at Hooters last night who brought me a plate of fried pickles when I very clearly ordered an appetizer—excuse me, a Hooterstizer, of Lots-a-Tots!"

Michonne felt Rick's eyes on her from across the table. She kept her eyes on her notepad and doodled a dancing tater tot. When she was done, she put her pen down and gave Negan her undivided attention. If he was talking about a hot little waitress, then he'd moved past his breathing exercises.

"Nah, I have a memory like the biggest, baddest, most well-hung elephant on the Goddamn planet," he boasted. "Oh, yes I do! And I'm as positive as a prom queen's pregnancy test three weeks after prom night that we _did_ discuss our quarterly goal. It happened right here… in this very room… at this very table… on the morning of January 9th. Isn't that right, Jessie?"

Jessie, Negan's administrative assistant, stopped dictating meeting minutes to review the meeting minutes she'd taken on January 9th.

"That is correct, sir," she answered.

"And when we met on January 9th, what was the quarterly goal we all agreed on, Jessie?" Negan asked.

Michonne watched Jessie's eyes search the meeting minutes she'd dictated that day.

"Our quarterly goal was 'To crush the rest and be the best!', sir," Jessie answered.

"And who all attended that meeting, Jessie?" Negan asked calmly, though his face was slowly turning red.

"Blake, Phillip. Cooper, Jerry. Grimes, Richard. Harris, Andrea. Hawthorne, Michonne. Horvath, Dale. Jones, Morgan. King, Ezekiel. Michaels, Gareth. Peletier, Carol. Rovia, Paul. Stokes, Gabriel. Stookey, Bob. Walsh, Shane. Williams, Sasha," Jessie answered, reading the attendee list from the meeting minutes.

"And who all is attending today's meeting on this oh so lovely February 13th morning, Jessie?" Negan asked, his red hue deepening.

Jessie's apologetic eyes swept the room before reading the names from the current meeting's attendee list.

"Blake, Phillip. Cooper, Jerry. Grimes, Richard. Harris, Andrea. Hawthorne, Michonne. Horvath, Dale. Jones, Morgan. King, Ezekiel. Michaels, Gareth. Peletier, Carol. Rovia, Paul. Stokes, Gabriel. Stookey, Bob. Walsh, Shane. Williams, Sasha," she answered.

Negan sucked his teeth long and hard as he looked around the conference table. The fifteen faces looking back at him were the best of the best of his sales team, which made their underperformance the stinkiest kind of bullshit.

He sat back in his chair, put his hands behind his head, and propped his feet up on the tabletop.

"So what I'm hearing, Jessie, is that each and every ass sitting at my table right now was sitting at my table on January 9th. Is that right?"

"Yes, sir," Jessie answered.

"And what that means, Jessie, is that each and every one of these asses knows our quarterly goal will sure as shit be shot to shit if we don't turn things around. _Fast_. Faster than a fat kid chasing an ice cream truck!"

"Yes, sir," Jessie answered.

Michonne felt Rick's eyes pleading with her to look at him. She refused to do it. It was already hard enough keeping a straight face in Negan's team meetings. If she looked at Rick, she would never be able to maintain her composure. She'd made the mistake of looking at him two weeks ago after Negan used his go-to line about a fat kid chasing an ice cream truck. The second she saw the expression on Rick's face, she started laughing. She had to pretend she was having a coughing fit.

"I like you people. I really do," Negan said sincerely. "Hand to God, you are the most valuable resources to this company… But Goddamnit!" he shouted, "Heads will roll if we don't meet our quarterly goal!"

Negan swung his legs off the table and shot out of his chair to tower above his team.

"Gals, I need you to find your beach ball-sized lady nuts and make those sales! Fellas, I need you to swing those dicks around and make those sales! I need all of you inspiring the rest of the sales team to make those sales! That is the ohhhhh-nly way," he said, leaning back deeply, "we avoid PeePee Pants City on April 1st."

Michonne felt Rick's eyes boring into her. There was no way she was looking at him after the combination of Negan leaning and saying PeePee Pants City.

"Crush the rest, be the best on three, team!" Negan ordered. "One, two, three..."

"Crush the rest, be the best," Michonne mumbled flatly, matching the energy of her coworkers.

"Fuck yeah! Go get that shit done!" Negan grinned, dismissing the team. "Grimes, stick around. I need to talk to you."

Michonne finally looked at Rick as she made her way out of the conference room to silently question what Negan wanted. Rick gave her a slight eyebrow raise to say he didn't know. She subtly tilted her head in the direction of the breakroom to tell him to meet her there when they were done. Rick faintly dipped his head to tell her that he would.

* * *

Michonne had just dumped half as much sugar into her coffee as she normally did when Rick walked up to her in the breakroom and lightly bumped her shoulder with his.

"Having coffee with your sugar today?" he asked.

"Very funny," Michonne smiled, lightly bumping Rick's hip with hers. "After Andrea went on and on and on about the dangers of sugar yesterday, I'm cutting back."

She took a sip from her paper coffee cup and grimaced at the bitter taste.

"So what did Negan want?" she asked, setting her coffee down to pour more sugar in it.

"Nothing much," Rick shrugged. "He asked me to mentor those two new hires Noah and Alden. He says they have 'potential squirting out their shiny and new wazoos' but need guidance with their phone and sales techniques. It's whatever," he said, shrugging again.

Michonne observed Rick as she sipped her coffee. He may have been saying it was whatever, but the pink tint of his cheeks and the excited smile he was trying to hide said otherwise.

"You're such a teacher's pet," she teased, setting her coffee down again to add more sugar.

"Hey, it's not my fault Negan recognizes my greatness," Rick replied with a cocky smile. "I'M THE BEST!" he shouted, DJ Khaled-style.

Michonne tensed but continued pouring sugar.

"Don't you dare start that up again, Rick Grimes," she warned, cutting her eyes at him.

On the first day back from his two-week Christmas vacation, Rick stood up in his cubicle every time he made a sale and shouted in his loudest DJ Khaled voice that he was the best. It didn't take long for other, much louder members of the sales team to start doing the same. There was an hour when Michonne heard over twenty DJ Khaled shouts, but her breaking point was when Gareth stood on his chair, shouted that he was the best, and started doing the Floss dance.

She had no choice but to go to Negan to get that shit shut down.

"Ok, ok," Rick laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not trying to get on your bad side."

"Smart man," Michonne smiled, taking another sip of coffee. Pleased with how it tasted, she took a large gulp and moaned in delight.

"So Negan did it again!" Rick blurted out to distract himself from that little moan.

Michonne almost spit her coffee out trying not to laugh at their boss. "He did!" she said once she was finally able to speak. "Why's he always saying 'faster than a fat kid chasing an ice cream truck'? I was a fat kid. I never caught up to the ice cream truck. Not once," she laughed.

As awful as Negan was, Rick couldn't be too mad about the man being their boss when his obnoxious behavior made Michonne laugh so much. He never knew a laugh could be so pretty until he heard hers.

"I was a fat kid, too," he grinned.

"Yeah?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah. Well, up until high school when I joined the football team."

"I was a fat kid until high school when I joined the basketball team," Michonne shared with a smile. She was always happy to learn when they had something in common.

"Yeaaaaah, I can see you being a basketball star," Rick commented as his eyes slowly raked over Michonne's body.

He was only checking out her long legs, thick hips, and small waist to guess what position she played. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Point guard?" he asked.

"You know it!" Michonne grinned with a nod.

She didn't have to gaze at Rick's slim but muscular body to guess what position he played, but she did anyways.

"I'm not sure how you got all that hair under a helmet," she joked when her eyes made it up to his adorably curly curls, "but I'm guessing you were quarterback?"

"Starting QB from sophomore to senior year," Rick nodded. "And I've been meaning to get this cut," he added, self-consciously running a hand through his big, thick, springy hair. "The guys keep calling me Curly Fry."

Michonne was willing to bet that the guys were Shane and Phillip. She was also willing to bet that Shane was using the nickname in a brotherly, bust your balls way, while Phillip was saying it just to be a dick. Either way, she didn't appreciate the nickname or how it was making Rick feel.

"Those guys are dumbasses, Rick! If Shane didn't keep his hair shaved down, it would grow out bigger than yours and almost be as curly! Remember what it looked like last January? And Phillip's hair is too stringy and greasy for his opinion to matter!" she snapped. "As a matter of fact, if either of them or anyone else calls you Curly Fry again, you let me know and I'll take care of it! Your curls are beautiful! Keep them! Don't cut them off!" she said sharply. "But… but, if you want to cut them off, you should," she quickly said in a softer voice. "It's your hair," she mumbled, looking down at her almost empty coffee cup.

Her face burned with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to get so worked up over Rick's curls, but she liked them a lot and didn't want him bullied into getting rid of them.

Rick looked down at his feet to hide his smile. He'd been suspecting for months that Michonne had a thing for his hair. Now that he knew for sure how much she liked it, he was never cutting his curls off.

"Can someone please tell me how the hell 'crush the rest and be the best' is a realistic, tangible goal?" Sasha grumbled, storming into the breakroom. "If he wants us to exceed last year's numbers, why doesn't he just say that? And what the hell is PeePee Pants City?" she grumbled, squeezing between Rick and Michonne to pour coffee into her oversized coffee mug. "My three-year-old nephew has better cognitive reasoning abilities and communication skills than that idiot!"

Before Rick or Michonne could respond, the loud blare of an air horn made the three jump.

"Can I have your attention, folks? I need your attention!" Shane's voice boomed from somewhere on the floor. "Do not be alarmed if you walk by my cubicle today! That's just my dick that'll be swinging! For your safety and mine, please remain at least two feet from my cubicle at all times! I repeat, remain at least two feet away to avoid my swinging dick! I ain't responsible for dick-swinging injuries or accidental pregnancies!"

Another loud blare of his air horn made Rick, Michonne, and Sasha jump again.

"This concludes my public service announcement! Get your asses back to work!" Shane shouted.

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots," Sasha muttered to herself, storming out of the breakroom with her coffee.

Rick silently wondered if Sasha would spend lunch ranting about the office idiots. When she was in rant mode, she'd talk nonstop without blinking, without taking a breath until Bob gave her a kiss and told her to look on the bright side.

"It's not even 10 yet. Bob will've calmed her down by lunchtime," Michonne said, answering Rick.

"You think?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she nodded before sighing loudly and finishing the last of her coffee.

Rick had a good idea why she had just sighed but was too mesmerized by the sight of her tongue to say anything. The pink tip of it had just peeked out from between her lips to lick the remnants of coffee from them.

And now, he was mesmerized by her pretty lips. They were so plump. They looked so soft...

With an inner strength he didn't know he possessed, he stopped staring at Michonne's mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"You still miss Deanna," he eventually said.

"I do, Rick! This place has been a madhouse ever since Negan took over," she complained.

Michonne was still devastated that their former boss resigned six months ago. But family always came first for Deanna, so it was no surprise when she and her husband Reg decided to move to Virginia for their son Spencer. For reasons Deanna wouldn't discuss, Spencer had been placed under house arrest for a year. She and Reg were moving in with him to make sure he was completely rehabilitated before the ankle monitor came off.

"Deanna was a good boss," Rick acknowledged, "but…"

"But what?" Michonne asked defensively.

"But without Negan, would you have ever discovered you have beach ball-sized lady nuts? Self-awareness is a helluva gift, Michonne."

Rick chuckled at the adorable way Michonne's face scrunched up.

"Is it?" Michonne deadpanned. "I think I functioned just fine for twenty-five whole years without that awareness."

"True… You were able to function, but were you really living?" he jokingly pondered.

He chuckled again when Michonne narrowed her eyes.

"I'm coming real close to calling you an idiot, Rick Grimes," Michonne scoffed, holding back a smile.

"Ok, Jan. Sure you are," Rick grinned, knowing she would never call him an idiot.

He laughed when she gave him an adorable eye roll.

Michonne would've loved if _beach ball-sized lady nuts_ had never been introduced into her vocabulary, but she had to admit that there was a definite upside to having Negan as their boss...

He was the reason she and Rick had become friends.

Rick was already part of the sales team when she was hired a year and a half ago, but because she was trained by Andrea and assigned a cubicle five rows away from his, they never did more than exchange pleasant greetings or make small talk. Their relationship changed the day Deanna introduced Negan as her replacement. That was the first time Negan hit them with an "ohhhhh-nly" and a lean. When Michonne looked around to see if anyone else was struggling not to laugh, she noticed how red Rick's face was. Their eyes locked and they'd been laughing at Negan and growing as friends ever since.

"Negan will probably start patrolling the floor soon," Michonne sighed. "We should get back to our cubes."

Rick didn't like that suggestion, but before he could convince Michonne to stay just a little longer, she'd already thrown her coffee cup away and was walking out the breakroom.

"Come on, Grimes," she chirped over her shoulder.

Michonne really loved talking to Rick, but she had to walk away. They tended to lose track of time whenever he convinced her to stay a little longer. They'd once taken a morning break that lasted so long it led into their noon lunchtime.

"You ready for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Rick asked when he caught up to her.

He was excited about February 14th for the first time in years, and it was all because of Michonne. They were on a lunch break with Sasha and Bob last week when they discovered they had the same disdain for Valentine's Day. Naturally, they teamed up to argue with Sasha and Bob that the day was an emotionally draining, financially crippling, mentally exhausting scam of a "holiday". Sasha and Bob just looked at them with pity before acting like the disgustingly in love couple that they were and feeding each other lunch.

Rick and Michonne ignored the lovebirds and happily continued hating on Valentine's Day with each other. By the end of their lunch break, they agreed to be as anti-Valentine's as possible on Valentine's Day. To give the day the middle finger, Michonne was going to meet Rick at his place after work to watch the most unromantic movies—they decided on the _Saw _movies, and to eat the most unromantic food—they decided on chili cheese dogs topped with onions and jalapeños.

Rick couldn't wait.

"I forgot to tell you something!" Michonne squeaked.

She grabbed Rick's hand, pulled him into an empty office, and closed the door behind them. Rick's heart started beating at an insanely wild rate when Michonne stood in front of him and looked up at him with the sweetest, brownest eyes.

They were standing so close together... It would be so easy for him to lean in and press his lips against hers.

"What is it?" he asked softly, wanting to put his hands on her thick hips to pull her closer. "You change your mind about Valentine's Day being for suckers?"

"Of course not!" Michonne quickly retorted, offended by the question. "Valentine's Day _is _for suckers. It's just… Mike asked me out this morning when we were on the elevator. He wants to take me out… on Valentine's Day."

Rick fought the urge to tilt his head and squint at Michonne.

"Mike who?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Mike_. _Mike Anthony," Michonne answered, anxiously sliding her hands into the back pockets of her tight jeans. When Mike's name didn't seem to register with Rick, she told him, "He works in I.T."

Rick shrugged as if he had no idea who she was talking about.

"The I.T. team that's been trying to get everyone to call them Team GREATM," Michonne clarified.

Rick shrugged again.

"The I.T. team your best friend Glenn works on," she said.

"Oh. Yeah. That I.T. team," Rick replied. "You talking about the redhead?"

"No, that's Abraham," Michonne answered.

"The one with the mullet?"

Michonne shook her head. "That's Eugene."

"The one with the..." Rick cupped his hands and brought them up to his chest.

Michonne swatted his hands down. "That's Tara," she guessed, judging by how big he'd cupped his hands, "and she's definitely not a Mike."

"Then the one with the..." Rick brought his hands, which were cupped smaller, back up to his chest.

"That would be Rosita, who's also definitely not a Mike. And stop describing women by their boobs!" she scolded, swatting his hands down again.

"Sorry, Michonne, but I don't know who you're talking about," Rick flat-out lied while crossing his arms.

He knew exactly who she was talking about. He'd met each member of Team GREATM because he was always visiting Glenn in the server room where they worked.

"Mike is the M in GREATM," Michonne explained, confused by how Rick wouldn't know that. "He's the tall, dark, and handsome one."

Rick didn't care at all for that description of Mike.

"So this Mike asked you out," he said, trying hard not to growl, "and..."

"And I accepted," Michonne cringed, hating that she was bailing on their plans.

After they stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, Michonne brought her hands to Rick's crossed arms and lightly gripped them.

"I know we made anti-Valentine's Day plans and I know this makes me the biggest hypocrite, but Mike was so nervous, and was stuttering, and was telling me how long he's had a crush on me, and I turned into a giggly girl who was being asked out by a cute boy for Valentine's, and..."

"And you said yes," Rick finished.

"I did," Michonne gently confirmed. "Is… is that okay, Rick?"

Her heart thudded frantically in her chest while she waited for his answer.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked softly.

The nervousness in Michonne's voice made Rick weak. The last thing he wanted to do was mess up their friendship by coming between her and the cute boy who asked her out.

"No, Michonne, I don't have a problem," Rick lied, giving her what he hoped was an understanding and supportive smile. "You should go out with him," he lied again. "And I'm not judging you, I promise."

What he was doing was kicking himself. He hadn't been completely honest with Michonne about their anti-Valentine's Day plans, and now it was too late for that to matter. He'd initially been 100% on board with their _Saw _and chili dogs anti-Valentine's Day, but the more he thought about spending the evening with Michonne, the more he realized he wanted to do something more for her. He wanted to give her a real Valentine's Day. He wanted to be the person who changed her mind about what the day meant. So, based on Sasha's movie recommendations for Michonne, he picked up _Love & Basketball_, _Moulin Rouge, _and _If Beale Street Could Talk_ to watch instead of _Saw_. And Glenn's girlfriend Maggie had given him cooking lessons over the weekend and taught him how to make creamy Tuscan chicken, scalloped potatoes, and bacon avocado Cesar salad. For dessert, he was keeping it simple and giving her a one-pound Big Kat chocolate heart.

"I'm so sorry for ruining our Anti-Valentine's Day, Rick, but how about we celebrate on Saturday?" Michonne suggested, gripping Rick's arms a little tighter.

"Sounds good," Rick said, making sure to keep the disappointment from his voice.

Michonne gave him a small smile and let go of his arms.

"Then again," she said over her shoulder while walking to the door, "if Cupid's arrow hits, my Valentine's Day could turn into a long Valentine's weekend. I might not see you 'til Monday morning."

Rick's stomach dropped as he watched Michonne leave the office, and then all he saw was red.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Your reviews really mean a lot. Please take the time to leave one :)

I know it's been a minute, but life was an ass kicker during those last few months of 2019. Valentine's Day triggered my Richonne creativity, and here we are.

I'm editing the second and final chapter of this story, so that should be up soon. I won't say when because whenever I give a date and don't post on that date, I feel like an idiot.

If you follow my other stories, I will be completing Third Time's the Charm and Contractions of the Heart. Also, if I can ever finish my 2019 Christmas Richonne story, I'll post that, too.

Be safe out there.

#KeepRichonneAlive


	5. Valentine's Day is for Suckers - Part 2

**Valentine's Day is for Suckers **

Part 2 of 3.

A/N: **Black Lives Matter**. Don't let this be a hashtag moment, let it be the continuation of the Civil Rights Movement! Stay vocal, stay informed, stay aware, and Vote, Vote, Vote! As we're also still in a pandemic, please keep yourself and others safe by wearing a mask, socially distancing when you can, and practicing good hygiene.

It was very challenging focusing on this story. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. Thank you!

* * *

"You're just sitting there like a creepy ass weirdo?" Glenn asked through his laughter.

"I'm not sitting here like a creepy ass weirdo," Rick grumbled into his phone.

"Bro," Glenn laughed, "you're sitting in your car in a dark parking lot spying on Michonne."

"So," Rick sniffed.

"So, that's textbook creepy ass weirdo shit!"

"I'm not a textbook creepy ass weirdo, Glenn."

Glenn laughed harder at the grumbled denial.

"Sweetface, can you zip me up?" Rick heard Maggie ask in the background. "Who's the weirdo?"

"Rick is!" Glenn wheezed. "He's sitting in Moonlight Café's parking lot watching Michonne and Mike on their date."

Glenn laughed even harder at Maggie's stunned expression.

"I know! A creepy ass weirdo, am I right?" he asked.

"Be nice," Maggie gently scolded as Glenn zipped up the back of her floor-length, pink, chiffon dress. "Rick just needs a little pep talk. May I see your phone, please?"

"You may," Glenn grinned at Maggie when she turned to face him, "but it's gonna cost you a kiss first."

"Glenn," Maggie whispered with a soft giggle.

Rick rolled his eyes when he heard the smack of their lips.

"One more," Glenn cooed in a low voice.

Rick heard another lip smack.

"One more."

"Glenn!" Maggie squeaked, giggling in delight. "Hi, Rick," she said sweetly into the phone after giving Glenn one more kiss.

"Hi, Mags," Rick smiled.

He'd met Maggie almost a year ago when she and Glenn started dating. She was a sweetheart of a person with a somewhat shy personality and a very soft-spoken nature—the complete opposite of the girls Glenn normally dated. Rick liked her immediately.

"What's going on, mister? I spent all Saturday teaching you how to cook," she said without judgment.

"I know, Mags," Rick sighed, leaning his head back against his headrest.

"And Sweetface hacked into Mike's phone for you and found his Valentine's plans."

"I know, Mags."

"Then quit being a creepy-A weirdo and go get your girl," Maggie giggled.

"Maggie, I—"

"You heard my baby!" Glenn interrupted after nabbing his phone from Maggie. "Quit being a creepy ass weirdo and go get your girl! No excuses!"

"I'm not being a creepy ass weirdo," Rick grumbled. "And I can't just—Hello?... Glenn?"

He dropped his phone to his lap when he realized Glenn had hung up. He was about to tell both Glenn and Maggie that he couldn't just storm into Moonlight Café and get his girl. It wasn't that simple, not when she seemed to be having such a good time on her date.

Rick gripped the top of his steering wheel with both hands and stared at Michonne and Mike. From where he was parked, he could see them perfectly. They were sitting across from each other at one of those tiny, little tables for two by the window. Michonne hadn't stopped talking, or laughing, or smiling since he first started watching them about twenty minutes ago, and Mike had been sitting there eye-fucking her the entire time. He couldn't say if Michonne didn't mind the eye-fucking or if she didn't notice the eye-fucking. To keep his sanity, he told himself she didn't notice it. Regardless of the eye-fucking, Rick wondered where it left him if Michonne and Mike were hitting it off so well.

He shot a squinty-eyed glare at Mike and started tilting his head to the right until his insecurity got the better of him. Could he even compete with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?

Rick considered himself to be a decent height at five-eleven; Mike was taller at about six-one. Rick thought he was good-looking; Mike was the one Michonne called handsome and cute. And when it came to being dark, Rick had no choice but to admit he was a lost cause. The best he could do was get a nice tan in the springtime, but he stayed different shades of sunburnt red in the summer and couldn't get past "white boy white", as Shane liked to say, in the fall and winter.

He looked down at his not yet tanned hands and wondered if his skin color could be a problem for Michonne. He had no issues with dating outside of his race, but would she?

He could understand if she did. Certain challenges would be avoided if he was with someone blonde-haired and blue-eyed like Andrea and if Michonne was with someone brown-skinned and brown-eyed like Mike, but those challenges weren't enough to stop him from wanting to be with Michonne… if being with him was something she wanted, too.

He wanted her to want that, but with all the laughing and eye-fucking going on, he doubted he'd ever make it out the friendzone. He hated that F-word but could find a way to live with it because his friendship with Michonne was everything.

So, when he saw his friend on Monday after she spent the weekend falling in love with and fucking that dipshit Mike, he would give her a congratulatory high-five. And when he became the fifth wheel at lunch, because of course Michonne would invite that twatface to eat lunch at the table they shared with Sasha and Bob, he would make friendly chitchat. And during their weekly team meetings when Michonne doodled hearts in her notepad, he would pretend her doodled hearts weren't breaking his heart in half.

Because that's what friends did.

Rick watched Michonne laugh at something Mike said and felt like growling in frustration, but he couldn't… because of Michonne. She looked too damn pretty when she laughed.

She looked too damn pretty, period. She always did, but tonight she looked pretty in a way he'd never seen before. Her face was all made up, her braids were curled and hanging down her shoulders and back, and she was wearing his favorite kind of dress—really, really short and really, really tight. He was surprised she picked a red dress since purple was her favorite color, but he wasn't complaining about the red.

He just wished she was all dressed up and looking so pretty for him tonight.

He watched her laugh again at something Mike said and released the white-knuckle grip on his steering wheel with a heavy, defeated sigh. His friend Michonne was having a good time, she was happy, and she was safe. It was time to put the creepy ass weirdo shit to rest.

He picked up his car keys and slowly twirled them once, twice, then a third time around his finger. Any second now, he was going to drive away.

He looked at Michonne and wrapped his fingers around his keys.

Any second now…

* * *

Michonne couldn't stop laughing. The stories Mike was telling her about Negan were alarmingly disturbing but also very hilarious.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to laugh," she apologized with a parting chuckle. "Negan sounds like an I.T. department's nightmare."

"H-he is," Mike nervously stuttered, watching Michonne's hand as it slid across the table towards him.

When her hand covered his and gave it a squeeze, he felt exactly like intergalactic badass Han Solo in the Empire Strikes Back, except instead of being frozen in carbonite, he was frozen by Michonne's soft touch. His inability to curl his fingers around Michonne's before she pulled her hand away bothered him immensely, but it also filled him with the resolve to hold her hand by the end of the evening.

"You have no idea how bad he is," he told her, staring longingly at her hand. "Negan forgets his password and locks himself out his computer at least twice a week," he said, looking into her eyes. She had such kind eyes. "He opens any email, downloads any attachment… His computer _always _has so many viruses on it," he cringed. "You don't even want to know the sites he visits."

"But I do," Michonne grinned, leaning closer to Mike from across the table. "Just between you and me," she whispered.

"Uhhhhhh," Mike breathed out shakily.

Michonne Hawthorne whispering about keeping a secret was the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced in his life. He had to think about The Phantom Menace, the disgrace of the Star Wars movies, to stop the blood from rushing directly to his lower region.

"J-just between you and me?" he asked when his blood flow was under control.

"Just between you and me," Michonne smiled, finding the boyish, wide-eyed wonder vibe of his kind of charming.

As a practice, Mike never shared IT-related information about one employee with another employee. It was a violation of privacy and it compromised his integrity as an I.T. professional. He made peace with sacrificing his integrity and Negan's privacy because the sacrifice was worth saving his night with Michonne.

Their date had gotten off to a rocky start when he asked her who her favorite Star Wars character was. Michonne's face instantly lit up, and for a very thrilling moment Mike thought he'd found a fellow Star Wars blerd. But then she said, "The trashcan robot is cute! The one that beeps and boops!" She then proceeded to beep and boop.

That level of R2-D2 disrespect left Mike reeling. He felt exactly like Obi-Wan in Revenge of the Sith when the Jedi Master realized Anakin was lost to the dark side. Mike wasn't sure if the night was even salvageable after that. He struggled through small talk until an offhanded comment he made about Negan changed everything. Michonne laughed at his comment. She laughed, and Mike only wanted to make her laugh again.

"Negan's always on the dark web," he shared. "For the past week, he's been shopping around for…"

The bizarreness of what he was about to say made him not want to say it.

"Go on," Michonne drawled in encouragement, resting her elbow on the table and cupping her chin in her hand.

The look of anticipation on Michonne's face was the second sexiest thing Mike had ever experienced. He squirmed in his chair and thought about The Phantom Menace again.

"For vampire bats," he told her. "Earlier this morning, someone calling himself TheDarkKnight claimed he could have... a baby vampire bat… shipped to Negan from a cave in Brazil. Negan was about to make his first three-thousand-dollar payment… until I intercepted and blacklisted the browser he was on."

Michonne sat back in her chair and blinked at Mike.

"_A vampire bat_?!" she blurted loudly before bursting into laughter.

Mike gazed at Michonne in awe. He felt exactly like Luke in A New Hope when the young farmer took a moment to watch the binary sunset on Tatooine. Michonne was truly, supremely majestic. Everything about her, except for her Star Wars ignorance, was majestic. His eyes roamed to the binary elements jiggling on her chest, but he quickly looked away when she started to speak.

"I'm so, so sorry, Mike. I really don't mean to laugh," Michonne apologized again, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Negan's just so much weirder than we ever thought."

She couldn't wait to tell Rick everything Mike had told her about Negan. She knew for a fact he was going to laugh so hard. She could already picture him clutching his stomach and bouncing from foot to foot with his head thrown back and his curls bouncing all over the place.

"It's ok," Mike replied sincerely. "I… I…"

Michonne smiled politely and waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. She used the time to think about which Negan story she would share with Rick first. The vampire bat was the frontrunner, but Negan dirty-talking through work chats and emails with a senior human resources manager named Lucille was also a strong contender.

"M-michonne," Mike stuttered nervously, slowly sliding his hand across the table to get to hers. "I'm happy you're here… happy we're here tonight… together. I still can't believe you didn't have Valentine's plans."

"Oh, I did!" Michonne replied, failing to notice the affect her enthusiastic response had on Mike, whose hand had stilled in the middle of the table.

"Oh," he breathed out softly. "You did?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, starting to nod. "Well, no. They were anti-Valentine's plans."

Mike slowly retracted his hand to his side of the table.

"Anti-Valentine's?" he asked quietly.

"With Rick," Michonne nodded, the corners of her mouth naturally rising. "Rick Grimes. From work."

Mike looked down at his cloth napkin that was folded into crisp, triangular perfection. "Sounds familiar," he mumbled, fiddling with the corner of the napkin.

Michonne's eyebrow quirked in annoyance. Rick Grimes wasn't someone who sounded familiar. He was Rick Grimes, end of story. She pulled her phone from her purse to show Mike who Rick Grimes was.

"This is Rick," she said, holding her phone out in front of his face.

It was a picture she'd taken at the sales team's holiday happy hour last year. Rick was shaking hands with Milton Mamet, their company's CEO, and smiling his cocky smile after being named salesperson of the year and being awarded two roundtrip tickets to Hawaii. The entire sales team wore ugly Christmas sweaters to the happy hour, so in Rick's shining moment, he was wearing a Too Lit to Quit sweater lit up with real Christmas lights. The picture was one of Michonne's favorites.

"That's… he's Glenn's friend, isn't he?" Mike asked after briefly glancing at the picture.

"Yes! That's Rick!" Michonne said in triumph.

She took a lingering look at the picture while putting her phone down. Mike took a sip of his rum and Coke.

He knew exactly who the famous Rick Grimes was. Everyone did. Just like everyone knew Rick and Michonne were work-husband and work-wife. Even Mike's cousin Terry, who worked in accounting and didn't directly interact with Rick and Michonne, referred to them as Richonne.

It went against the Jedi way to hate, so Mike didn't hate Rick. But he really didn't like him. He thought Rick was obnoxiously loud and entirely too arrogant. He also believed Rick's work relationship with Michonne acted as a force field preventing a Mikechonne relationship from developing. Every time Mike tried to approach Michonne, Rick Grimes was there. If he wanted to say good morning to her in the breakroom, Rick Grimes was there. If he wanted to ask her how her day was going at lunch, Rick Grimes was there. If he wanted to tell her to have a nice evening at the end of the day, Rick Grimes was there. Rick Grimes was _always_ around.

But Mike knew something Rick Grimes didn't know…

Force fields weren't impenetrable.

Mike just had to wait for the moment Michonne appeared without Rick. After three long months, the moment came yesterday when Michonne was getting on the elevator by herself. With no Rick in sight, Mike dashed across the lobby to get on the elevator with her, and everything he'd rehearsed in his bathroom mirror came spilling out. He rambled, he stuttered, he broke out in a sweat, but by the time they made it up to tenth floor, he'd asked Michonne out. Right before the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Michonne said yes.

Mike's eyes suddenly widened behind his glasses when a realization struck him hard and fast. Michonne said yes even though she already had anti-Valentine's plans—whatever that meant—with Rick.

"She gave up Rick… for me!" he thought out loud.

The sound of Mike's voice yanked Michonne from a memory of Rick at the happy hour. Rick's face was flushed from about three too many shots of Fireball, his eyes were glazed over but still held a sparkle, and his arm was thrown over her shoulder in the booth they were sharing with Sasha, Bob, and Shane. He'd drunkenly told her for the fourth time that he was "TOO QUIT TO LIT!" when Bob, also very much too lit to quit, started singing the first verse of _I Got Five on It_. Rick and Shane immediately joined in, drowning out the holly, jolly Christmas music that was already playing. Because drunk people.

"I'm sorry, what?" Michonne asked Mike.

"You gave up your date with Rick to go on a date with me," Mike stated rather than questioned.

Michonne's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Hi, guys, sorry to interrupt," the restaurant's perky hostess Enid said, pursing her lips in an artificial pout. "But Jerry can talk to you about your special request if you're ready," she informed Mike, nodding her head towards the bar where Jerry was sitting.

Mike's eyes followed Enid's nod and he grinned at her perfect timing. As part of the Sweetheart Special dinner package he purchased for the night, Jerry—Moonlight Café's table-side guitarist, was guaranteed to play one song of Mike's choosing. Mike wasn't sure what song to request when he booked the reservation, but now it seemed fitting to request the score from the binary sunset scene in A New Hope. It wasn't lost on Mike that this particular piece of music was repeated throughout the Star Wars saga, but Michonne deserved a song that powerful.

"Excuse me, Michonne. I have to talk to a man about a binary sunset," he said, rising from his chair.

"Ok," Michonne replied slowly, "but hurry back," she instructed.

Mike cast a warm smile at his lovely date. "Patience you must have, my young padawan," he teased.

Michonne's eyebrow quirked as she watched Mike walk to the bar with Enid. She had no idea what a padawan was, and she was still very confused by his newfound big dick-ish energy. She only wanted him to hurry back to make it clear that she hadn't broken a date with Rick to be with him because there was no date to break. What she'd given up was a night of hanging out with a friend… a truly understanding and supportive friend who didn't bat an eye when she cancelled their anti-Valentine's plans.

Even though she hoped he would.

She was genuinely touched when Mike asked her out yesterday. There was a giddiness that sprouted in her chest from knowing someone had a good, old-fashioned crush on her. Guys usually expressed their interest through catcalls or tired pickup lines, which she very quickly and unkindly shut down. What she hadn't heard in forever was a heartfelt profession of interest.

Mike's crush made her feel special. And as much as she talked shit about Valentine's day with Rick, being asked out on Valentine's by someone who had real feelings for her made her feel special, too.

Not five minutes after she agreed to go out with Mike, Rick texted her letting her know he'd left Dixon Donuts and was headed to the office with breakfast for the team. He also let her know he set aside a bag of donut holes, a cinnamon roll, an apple fritter, and two pigs in a blanket for her. That's the moment Michonne figured something else out.

She wanted it to be Rick.

She wanted it to be Rick who asked her out on a real Valentine's date.

There were times she thought Rick might have more than friendship feelings for her, like when he bought all of her favorite donuts, so she was prepared to cancel her date with Mike for him. If he seemed even the least bit bothered by their canceled anti-Valentine's plans, she would know there was a chance for something more than friendship between them. But Rick's only reaction was to encourage her to go on the date with Mike. He didn't even flinch when she insinuated she might have sex with Mike, which she never had any intention of doing.

She spent the rest of the day embarrassed that she'd misread Rick's feelings but relieved she hadn't confided in Sasha or anyone else at work about it. She and Rick had a great friendship, and that didn't have to change.

Michonne eyed her phone and twisted her bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger. She'd spent so much time on her date thinking about Rick that she was itching to talk to him. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Mike was still busy with that guy Jerry. When she was confident he wasn't heading back to the table, she picked up her phone.

* * *

No matter how many times Rick told himself to leave, he wasn't budging. He couldn't stop watching Michonne. He didn't want to miss out on a sign that she didn't want to be there. And now that she was sitting alone without that jackass all up in her personal space, he could fully enjoy the view.

"Goddamn," he whispered.

How could someone look so beautiful just holding a phone?

Rick couldn't tell if she was playing a game, texting, or Googling something, but she looked breathtaking doing it. His eyes remained fixed on her when he reached for his own phone after it chimed from an incoming text. He only allowed himself to look down at it when Michonne looked over her shoulder again to check on Mike.

He quickly scanned the message…

**Michonne: What are you doing?**

… before his eyes hurriedly returned to Michonne.

It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up with what he'd read, but once it did, his eyes abandoned Michonne for the text.

**Michonne: What are you doing?**

Rick's stomach quivered with excitement. Michonne was texting him? On her date? This wasn't a sign; it was a green light to go get his girl!

He quickly texted her back.

**Rick: Watching something**

He watched Michonne playfully roll her eyes at his response and type out another message.

**Michonne: It better not be Saw!**

**Michonne: If it is you have to watch again with me :)**

Rick laughed and quickly sent her another text.

**Rick: Wouldn't watch our movies without u ;)**

Delighted by his response, Michonne's grin stretched from ear to ear.

**Rick: You having a good time?**

Rick sent the message before he could rethink it. An N and an O were all he needed to go get his girl. And it had to be an N and an O, right? Why would she be texting him otherwise?

But when he looked at Michonne, her face answered the question for him. It was lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. It was the face of someone who was having a very good time and was about to share the details of that very good time with… a friend. Unable to stomach the sight of Michonne's happy, beautiful face, Rick looked away from her and tossed his phone to the passenger seat with a growl of frustration. He could handle being Michonne's friend tomorrow and every day that came after. But tonight? N.O.

A bright, flashing sign a few doors down from the café caught Rick's eye. The Sunset Tavern. Rick grunted in approval. He needed a drink.

* * *

Michonne could hardly contain her glee. She didn't think she'd have to decide between telling Rick about the vampire bat or Lucille so soon, but he wanted to know if she was having a good time and those stories accounted for the good time she was having.

**Michonne: OMFG! Negan is the biggest freak!**

When Rick's response didn't come fast enough, she texted:

**Michonne: I have two words for you!**

**Michonne: Vampire**

**Michonne: Bat**

Michonne impatiently drummed her fingers on the table, wondering what was taking Rick so long to respond. While she waited, she absentmindedly looked out the window and gasped when she saw the man himself striding across the parking lot at a fast pace. The parking lot wasn't lit with the brightest of lights, but she knew that walk.

"Rick?" she murmured quietly to herself.

What was he doing here? Where was he going? Why was he dressed like that? And what had he done to his hair?

Where were his curls?

As Rick walked farther away from the café, Michonne pressed her forehead against the window, straining to see where he was going.

"Michonne?" Mike asked cautiously, baffled by why she was mashing her face into the window.

Michonne slowly peeled her face off the glass and opened her purse to fish out a hair tie.

Was Rick on a date?! A Valentine's Day date? What a hypocrite!

She used her reflection in the window to gather her hair in a high ponytail. She then pulled her compact mirror from her purse to check her makeup. She had to look her best when she met Rick's mystery Valentine's Day date, didn't she?

"Michonne, is everything ok?" Mike asked nervously.

His excitement over Jerry being able to print sheet music for the binary sunset song had faded completely.

"No, Mike," Michonne answered flatly, snapping her compact mirror shut and dropping it back in her purse.

Mike slowly sunk into his chair. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he suddenly felt exactly like Luke in Return of the Jedi after finding out Leia was his twin sister.

As much as Michonne wanted to bolt out of the restaurant to find out where Rick had gone and who he was meeting, she couldn't just leave without giving Mike an explanation first. She extended her arm out and waited for him to put his hand in hers.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope this gave you a little escape. This story was only supposed to be two parts, but it's a three-parter now.

Please take the time to leave a review. When I tell you it was a struggle to write this chapter, that's no lie. Your feedback is truly appreciated. Take time to support your Richonne writers with reviews!

Also, Contractions of the Heart will be the next update!


End file.
